The Elfin Chronicles: The Protector of Four
by happinessinthedarktimes
Summary: Arianna Rossi has spent her life training to protect the prophesised ones... When she meets them friendships are developed, especially with the soon to be High King... But will this friendship turn into something more? Read to find out..
1. The Meeting

A.N. So I've had this story idea for a while and I'm on a serious Narnia kick so here it is... I'll try to be updating some of my other stories soon but I dont have them with me so I might not be able to... I think I may be able to type up some but... And all this really doesnt matter if you dont read my other stories but... Any way... I dont own any thing except my ocs and plot changes... in this Arianna, and Peter are 16, Susan is 15, edmund 13 and Lucy 10... On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Meeting<p>

"Fox we must hurry if we are to make it to the Kings and Queens in time." Arianna told her friend. They continued through the snow covered forest until they reached the clearing where the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve were supposed to be. Fox was the first to show himself. Arianna hung back for a few moments waiting for the perfect moment to show herself.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the White Witch." Fox told them.

"Take one more step and I'll chew you to bits traitor!" the male Beaver yelled.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." Fox tried to explain.

"Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad." Beaver spat angrily.

"An unfortunate family resemblance my friend shares with the wolves. But we can argue breeding later, we need to get you to safety." Arianna said stepping out from behind the trees.

"What did you have in mind?" the boy asked.

Arianna sat on the branch above the three humans and the Beavers. A few wolves burst out of the woods and Arianna held back the urge to jump down and kill them.

"Greetings gents! Lost something have we?" fox taunted. Maugrim growled at him.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Maugrim told Fox as the wolves started to circle him.

"Humans! In Narnia! That's a valuable bit of information don't you think? I wonder if Arianna knows..." Fox yelped as one of the wolves bit into his back. Arianna mentally growled. Hearing the little one start to gasp she went to cover her mouth only to have Peters hand there. She held back a blush and pulled her hand back.

"Your reward is you life. It's not much." Maugrim chuckled. Arianna scowled reminding herself to stay in the tree, she was hear to protect the Kings, well King the other was missing, and Queens.

"Where are the fugitives?" Maugrim growled. Fox whimpered then sighed out.

"North. They ran north."

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered then ran off. The wolf with Fox in his mouth threw him then followed his fellow breed. Arianna waited a few moments until she could hear the wolves no longer then jumped down from her perch in the tree and ran to her friend.

"Fox?" she asked touching him gently. He didn't answer, just whimpered.

"Damn it Fox." She lifted him up and then set him down by a fire pit. She looked to Beaver and Peter.

"Could you please get a fire going?" then to Mrs. Beaver, "Can you patch him up?" Mrs. Beaver nodded. Peter and Beaver returned with firewood and Beaver got it started.

"Umm not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Peter asked. Arianna smiled at him, Peter was slightly taken aback, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as he let alone been smiled at by one. He also in that moment noticed her peculiar eye color. At the moment it was a severely dark purple that looked like it was lightening slightly.

"I apologize my King, I forgot to introduce my self. I am Arianna Rossi and this is my friend Fox." she answered.

"Are you human?" Peter asked. Susan looked appalled.

"Peter! She just saved us and your interrogating her! I'm sorry my brother can be quite thick sometimes." Susan said chastising Peter. Arianna chuckled.

"It's quite alright Queen Susan, and no King Peter I'm not human. I'm an elf." she answered simply. The Beavers gasped and Fox rolled his eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked confused as to why the Beavers were so surprised, as were her siblings.

"We need not get into the details now your Majesty." Arianna said smiling politely at Lucy.

"What happened here?" Susan asked glancing around.

"They were helping the fawn Tumnus. The Witch got here before we did." Fox answered. Then started moaning in pain as Mrs. Beaver cleaned his wounds. Arianna chuckled, he was such a big baby.

"Stop squirming! Honestly, you're worse then Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver said. Arianna and Lucy chuckled.

"Worst day of the year." Beaver added.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." Fox said getting up. Arianna looked sadly at her friend.

"Your leaving?" Lucy asked sadly.

"It's been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan has asked me to help gather more troops." Fox explained. The Beavers again gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Fox turned to the three royals.

"You'll be glad to have him, and Arianna, by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But were not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan spoke up. Fox's eyes widened as he turned to look at Peter. Arianna expected as much. They couldn't expect four humans to fight for a world that wasn't their own, though she did believe they may warm up to Narnia and the idea of fighting for it.

"But surely King Peter!" Fox exclaimed.

"We can't go to war without you." Beaver said softly. Peter looked at Susan, then caught Arianna's bright violet eyes watching him intently. He held her gaze for a moment then looked away throwing a stick in the fire.

"We just want our brother back." he said catching Arianna's eyes again. Fox looked to her for help.

"What? I'm just here to get them safely to Aslan. Whether they choose to stay and fight or to leave is their decision." she told him firmly. He nodded.

"Goodbye friend." he said to her. Arianna nodded her head.

"Be careful Fox." He nodded bowed to the Pevensies then ran off.

* * *

><p>ps sorry its so short i just wanted to get it done... the next ones will be longer...<p> 


	2. Father Christmas

A.N. well heres chapter 2 I like this one because you find out a little bit of Ariannas past and the friendship between she and peter starts to develop... if you at any point think their relationship is moving to fast please by all means let me know! I dont own anything you recognize.. please review and let me know what ya think!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Father Christmas<p>

The next morning the Royals, Beavers and Arianna were standing on a cliff looking out over the frozen land of Narnia.

"Now Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river." Arianna told them pointing out across the landscape.

"River?" Susan questioned worried. Arianna smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry the rivers been frozen solid for a hundred years."

"It's so far." Peter said softly. Mrs. Beaver smiled up at him.

"It's the world dear." she told him.

"Did you expect it to be small?" Arianna asked smirking slightly. Susan looked at her siblings then to Arianna smiling slightly.

"Smaller." The Beavers set off down the cliff followed by Susan and Lucy. Peter and Arianna stayed behind for a few moments. She put a hand on his shoulder. Turning Peter caught her eyes and returned the smile she was giving him sheepishly.

"Come along your Majesty, once we reach the bottom I can answer any questions you have about me or Narnia."

"Peter." the boy said. Arianna shot him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Just call me Peter." he replied. She nodded.

"Well then come along _Peter."_

Once they reached the bottom of the cliff and set off Peter waisted no time with the questioning.

"Why were the Beavers so surprised that you were an elf?" he asked. Arianna smiled sadly.

"You know Narnia has been winterized for a hundred years, right?" The Pevensies' nodded. "Well we elves are-were spring and summer creatures. It's when we thrive. Winters are hard for us but we had always lived with it and survived. But having winter every minute of every day for a hundred years killed off most of us. The ones that winter didn't kill were rounded up by the White Witch and killed. My parents included. The Beavers were so surprised because for the last twelve years I-my kind were thought to be extinct." Arianna finished her tale kicking the snow as she walked sadly.

"So your the last left?" Lucy asked, grabbing Ariannas hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"No, but I would rather not speak of the traitorous coward." Arianna scowled slightly at the thought of _him_. The Royals nodded their understanding.

"Do you really think we're the ones everyone has been waiting for?" Peter asked her softly so Susan and Lucy wouldn't hear. Arianna smiled sadly at him.

"Yes, I do. I also wish that you would stay and help us but it is your choice to make and no one, not me, the beavers or even Aslan himself can make you choose one way or the other. I am a firm believer that there is always two roads that destiny lays before us. Each choice we make sends us down one or the other and we just have to live with the obstacles that are put in front of us and try and make the best of it." Peter looked slightly shocked.

"You must have had a lot of time to contemplate this?" Peter asked.

"Well I don't sleep well, I have nightmares of my parents often. So when I'm not sleeping I like to study the stars and think. Between my training and helping train the others in the army, that's the only real time I have to myself." Peter was amazed at the passion the girl walking next to him had, he had really never met anyone liked her.

"I have a feeling that if you do decide to stick around we will become great friends, Peter." Arianna said smiling at him.

"I do too." he replied smiling back. A few moments later Arianna's smile faded.

"I hate to ask because I am going to assume this is a tough subject, but I must, where is the other? Your brother?" Peter sighed but knew she needed to know.

"He he uh- he went to the Witch, I was too hard on him after our father was sent to war back home and I assume he met her the first time he came to Narnia, so when we arived, while at the beavers he snuck off and went to her castle. My mother gave me one task- to watch over my siblings and I have failed." Peter answered quietly. Arianna put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Peter, I will do anything in my power to get you your brother back, Te lo giuro." Arianna pledged.

"What does "Te lo giuro" mean?" Peter and Lucy asked at the same time.

"I swear it. It's the native elfin language."

"Sounds Italian." Susan said smartly.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Beaver called back. Arianna and the Pevensie's ignored him.

"What's "Italian"?" Arianna questioned.

"It's hard to explain." Arianna nodded and noticed Lucy starting to lag behind.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Peter stopped and let Lucy climb onto his back.

"Come on! Before we're old!" Mr. Beaver called back again. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"If he tells me to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said. Arianna and Lucy chuckled, but Arianna hearing something in the distance paused and looked around no one noticing.

"Hurry up Son of Adam! We don't have all day!" Beaver yelled. Lucy sighed trying not to be annoyed.

"He is getting bossy." She whispered to her siblings. Arianna realizing the noise was coming from behind them, turned seeing a sled off in the distance. Her eyes widened and she started to panic.

"No! It's her! Run!" Arianna yelled panicked. The Pevensies turned and saw the sleigh then started running. Lucy tripped squealing as she fell. Arianna and Peter each grabbed one of her hands helping her up then pulling her along. Once they reached the cover of the woods they ducked under an alcove to hide. Arianna motioned for everyone to stay quiet as a shadow appeared above them. After a few moments it dissapeared. Arianna listened trying to determine if the Witch left or not. Peter started to get up.

"I'd better go see if-" he started whispering, Arianna pushed him back down shaking her head.

"I'll go, your no good to Narnia dead." Beaver said getting up.

"Niether are you, Beaver." his wife whispered grabbing his paw giving him a pleading look. Arianna looked at the sadly her heart clenching, it reminded her of when she was once in love, except it was obvious the Beavers love was stronger than hers had been.

"Thanks love." He turned to Arianna and the royals and nodded then climbed out. Arianna concentrated on listening, a few minutes later she heard him scampering back. Beavers head popped up in front of them causing Lucy to squeak and her siblings to jump.

"I hope you've all been good, cuz there's someone 'ere to ya!" Beaver said excitedly with a big smile on his face. Arianna being the only one who caught what he said smiled as she climbed out of the alcove helping the others out as well. Susan sent her a thankful smile, as Arianna let them lead the way to se who was there. Once he was in sight she smiled at the man in red. Arianna kneeled on one knee in front of him.

"Father Christmas, it is an honor." Arianna said head still bowed. Father Christmas chuckled.

"Rise Protecter, there is no need for such things from you to me. Your grandparents were some of my closest friends." he said. Arianna stood and sent him a small smile. Lucy beamed a smile at him.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" she said full of excitement.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you." Father Christmas replied with a chuckle.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan asked confused.

"There hasn't been for a hundred years, but now the Witch's power is crumbling." he explained, then turned to the sleigh and pulled out a bag.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed happily. Arianna couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence that Lucy radiated, she wished she had been that way when she was ten. She stepped foward towards Father Christmas.

"Lucy, Eve's daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use it, this." He explained handing her a a glass cordial in a leather case along with a dagger in a matching case. Lucy took them and looked at the dagger sceptically.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough." she said. Arianna was surprised at the bravery she seemed to possess.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He then turned to Susan. "Susan, trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss." He handed her a white bow with her initials at the bottom and a quiver with red ended arrows.

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan asked smartly. Arianna shook her head at the girl. Father Christmas just chuckled.

"And though you seem to have no trouble being heard, when you put this horn to your lips and blow, help will always come."

"Thanks." Father Christmas then turned to Arianna.

"Arianna, Daughter of Summer, I know you have your own sword but I figured you'd appriciate this.." He said pulling out of the bag a pair of twin blades. They had golden handles and a lion head at the end of each, the blades were silver with golden flames up each blade.

"M-my fathers blades." she said amazed.

"I also wanted to give you this." He then held up a necklace, it was a silver fire charm withh a silver chain.

"My mothers tribe elder necklace! How did you get this?" she asked taking it. Father Christmas smiled.

"I have my ways child." Arianna smiled blinking away the tears in her eyes and hugged him. She then strapped the swords to her back and the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you." she said softly. He then turned to Peter.

"And, Peter. These are tools, not toys. The time to use them may be soon at hand. Bare them well." He pulled out a shield with a lions head in the center and a sword with a red handle and a golden lion at the top. Peter unsheathed the sword and observed it. Arianna couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, not that she hadn't noticed before, but this was the first time she truly saw what he could be. He had the makings of a great king but he didn't have the confidence. Arianna smiled slightly and vowed to herself that she would help him to believe in himself.

"I best be off. Winters almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Merry Christmas, and long live Aslan!" Father Christmas exclaimed as he climbed onto his sleigh and rode away.

"Bye! Merry Christmas!" the group called after him as he rode away. Lucy smiling turned to Susan.

"Told you he was real." she said smugly. Susan rolled her eyes while Arianna chuckled playing with the necklace. Peter looked slightly put off as he started thinking of what Father Christmas had said.

"Did you hear what he said? Winter is almost over. Do you know what that mean?" he asked the group. Arianna's eyes widened as they said, "No more ice!" at he same time.


	3. Wolves and The Great Lion

Alright heres chapter 3! Please tell me what you think! I don't own anything except my OC's... I want to thank princess emma of narnia for reviewing... for being the only reviewer i've had so far... anyway thanks! and enjoy the chapter guys and please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Wolves and The Great Lion<p>

Arianna led the travelers through the woods, but stopped when they came to the river.

"Merda." she swore in her native language. Peter raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Sorry. Not very lady-like." she said softly. The group heard a howling and it was close, knowing the wolves were so close Arianna started to get into her warrior mind.

"We have to cross! Now!" Peter exclaimed frantically grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her down towards the bank.

"Wait! Shouldn't we think about this?" Susan asked panicking. Peter turned sending her a look of annoyance.

"We don't have time!" he yelled.

"I was just trying to be realistic." the girl defended.

"No, you were trying to be smart. As usual." Arianna realizing they were wasting time, started urging them forward. Reaching the bank a few minutes later, Peter started out across the river but stepped back when it started to crack.

"Maybe I should go first." Beaver threw in helpfully.

"Maybe you should." Peter said glancing at Beaver. He started across going backwards and hitting the ice with his tail as it went. Arianna was slightly worried when it continued to crack, but there was no other options.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver called to her husband accusingly. Trying to lighten the atmosphere Mr. Beaver smiled cheekily before answering his wife.

"Well you never know which meals gonna be your last, especially with your cooking." he told her.

Once Beaver was about half way across the rest started after him. Peter and Lucy first, followed by Susan, Mrs. Beaver and Arianna bringing up the rear.

"If mum knew what we were doing..." Susan stated to her siblings. Peter turned giving his sister another annoyed glare.

"Mums not here!" he yelled, then continued after Mr. Beaver. Hearing a crunching sound Arianna looked up only to see the wolves running along the water fall.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed alarmed.

"Run!" Peter and Arianna shouted at the same time. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her faster. But they were to late. Maugrim and another wolf jumped down in front of the group, while two more jumped behind them cutting off all routes of escape. Arianna drew her blades ready to take down all four, even if it cost her, her life. She heard Beaver hiss and then Lucy and Mrs. Beaver cry out. She quickly turned her head to see Beaver pinned by one wolf while Peter had his sword drawn at Maugrim.

"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." the lead wolf said to the future king.

"Don't worry about me, run him through!" Mr. Beaver yelled. Arianna could hear him struggling.

"Leave now and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim bargained trying to trick the boy.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan pleaded with her brother. Maugrim chuckled.

"Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him, kill him now!" Beaver yelled from his place under the wolf.

"Come on, this isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim lied.

"Look Peter just because some man in a red coat handed you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan exclaimed.

"No Peter, Narnia needs you! kill him while you still have a chance!" Arianna yelled keeping her eyes on the wolves in front of her.

"So what's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever and neither will the river."

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed panicking. Arianna looked up and saw the water starting to break through the ice. She then turned and watched as Peter stabbed his sword into the ice and yelled for his sisters to hold onto him. Arianna sheathed her blades and quickly pulled out a dagger stabbing it into the ice just in time for the wave to send her and the ice chunk into the freezing water. When she resurfaced she watched as Lucy fell off the Pevensie's ice chunk and no one noticed. Diving off hers Arianna swam against the current as best she could. Once she had finally reached Lucy she pulled her to the surface. On the bank the duo coughed up water. Lucy then turned to Arianna and tackled her with a hug.

"You saved me! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the younger girl exclaimed. Arianna smiled fondly and returned the hug.

"Your welcome!" Arianna replied. She then heard the yelling for Lucy. "Come now. Your brother and sister are worried." Standing the two girls started walking to the voices Arianna noticed Lucy shivering and pulled her into a one armed hug trying to keep her warm. When they reached the section of the bank the other were at Lucy was the first to speak.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" she asked. Peter and Susan both turned to see her with matching expressions of extreme relief on their faces. They ran to the younger sibling and pulled her into a tight hug. Arianna smiled, and watched as the Beavers did so also.

"Don't worry dear, looks as if your well looked after." Mr. Beaver said giving Arianna a smile, which she returned.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver added. The group turned to see what she was looking at. Arianna cried out in joy at the sight of flowers blooming on the tree. Peter turned back to look at her and saw a spark of hope had started growing bigger in her eyes and he smiled a triumphant smile.

* * *

><p>Leather boots sloshed in the mud as he jumped from the sleigh. He scowled and shook his boots off before turning back to his Queen holding out a hand to help her down, before roughly pulling the boy out.<p>

"Watch him Devlyn." she told her second in command.

"It's so warm here!" Ginnabrick said, then received a cold look from the Witch. "I think I'll go check on the sleigh."

"We found the traitor. He was gathering troops near the shuddering wood.." Maugrim reported to his Queen as he walked up. His second in command that was holding the fox in his mouth dropped the creature.

"Nice of you to drop by. I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night." the Witch said scowling at Fox.

"Forgive me your majesty" he said bowing his head respectfully. Devlyn scowled at the creature, he could smell Arianna's unique scent all over him.

"Don't waste my time with flattery." Jadis said.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." Fox replied, before looking at Edmund. The White Witch and Devlyn both turned to look at the young boy before turning to Fox.

"Where is ASLAN! Answer me!" Jadis yelled preparing to hit him with her wand.

"Wait! The Beavers said something about the Stone Table and an army." Edmund exclaimed fearing for the poor creature in front of him. Fox shot him a disappointed look before bowing his head.

"Thank you Edmund. It is good for this creature to see some honesty before he dies.." she said then turned fox to stone. The human started forward but Devlyn grabbed him and held him back.

"NO!" the future king yelled. Only to be slapped across the face by the Witch."Think who's side you are on, Edmund. MINE…-she grabbed his face and turned him to look at Fox-Or theirs? Devlyn, round up your troops. If it is a war Aslan wants it's a war he shall get." Jadis instructed. Devlyn nodded his head before telling the wolves to go and spread the word.

* * *

><p>As they walked into camp Peter watched as Arianna's stance became more relaxed and but her face became more serious. Arianna nodded at a faun who was acting as look out and he blew his horn alerting everyone to their presence. Arianna watched as Susan looked around nervously at all the creatures.<p>

"Why are they staring at us?" she asked.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny." Lucy replied with a cheeky smile. Peter grinned at his siblings while Arianna's face remained stoic. Mrs. Beaver continued to fuss with her fur, until her husband pushed her hands down.

"Stop fussing, you look lovely." he told her. Finally they reached the tent at the heart of the camp. Arianna to Peters left and his sisters and the Beavers to his right. Unbeknownst to Arianna the place she held now was a place she would hold for many years to come. She watched as he unsheathed his sword and held it in the air before speaking to the centaur standing guard.

"We've come to see Aslan." he said in a clear voice. A few moments passed before the tent started to ruffle and everyone bowed. Peter looked around confused before he felt Arianna tug on his pant leg motioning for him to kneel also. As he did he watched as a big golden paw exited the tent, followed by the body of the Great Lion, Aslan.

* * *

><p>thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. The Rescue

Heres the next chapter! sorry it took so long and is so short but i wanted to get something up so here it is and please review! thanks for whoever did on the last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of- Eve. Welcome Beavers, and welcome back Protector. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth." The great lion asked.<p>

"That's why we are here,sir." Peter started addressing the lion as they stood.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Continued the oldest sister.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." Peter finished. Not wanting to meet the eyes of the leader.

"Captured! How did this happen? Arianna?" The lion said with a twinge of disappointment in his voice that only the Protector picked up. She looked at the ground, ashamed. If only she had gotten there earlier.

"He betrayed them your, Excellence!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Then he has betrayed us all" the centaur at the entrance of the tent said, causing an agreement to run through the crowd.

"Peace Oreius." Arianna and Aslan said together. The lion looked to her apologetically, but the young warrior just looked down guiltily. Which did not go unnoticed by the young King.

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter told the golden lion as he hung his head.

"We all were." Susan replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy pleaded. Arianna felt a pang through her heart at the desperateness.

"I know dear one and that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think." Aslan said softly to the young girl.

Peter stood on a hill over looking the ocean and a castle in the distance, lost in thought. Some of which were on a certain violet eyed elf, wondering just how much more there was to her story.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones one of which you must sit as High King." Aslan said coming up behind the boy. Peter said nothing as he solemnly looked out over the sea.

"You doubt the prophecy." Aslan stated.

"No, that's just it...I'm not who you think I am." Peter told him, softly.

"Peter Pevensie formerly of Finchley. Beaver also said you wanted to turn him into a hat.-Aslan laughed lightly, as Peter cracked a smile-Peter there is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours and mine." Aslan tried to reassure him.

"I don't think I will be able to do this."

"You were able to get your family here." Aslan told him, trying to give comfort.

"Not all of them." Peter replied solemnly thinking about Edmund and praying that he was okay.

"I will do what I can for Edmund. For, I too want my family safe. For what it's worth, Peter, Arianna believes in you. Quite a lot if I am correct." Aslan promised as he gazed out across the land longingly.

Arianna leaned against a tree as she watched the Pevensie sisters. Though truthfully her thoughts were on a certain blue eyed human whom she was hoping was starting to find himself.

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan told her sister as she gazed happily at her dress.

"Maybe we had bring back a whole trunk load when we go home."

"If we ever get home...Sorry I guess I am like that. Remember when we use to have fun?" Susan asked a slightly faraway look in her eye.

"Yes, before you go boring." Arianna couldn't help but let out a chuckle as the young girl giggled.

"Oh really?" Susan asked before splashing Lucy with water. The girls continued to splash water at each other before Susan went to get a towel. After grabbing the towel off the tree she shrieked when she saw Maugrim and two other wolves standing behind him.

"Now, We're very tired. We'd prefer to kill you quickly." He growled. Arianna went to draw her swords but realized they were missing and instead pulled out her dagger. She ran forward as Susan threw the towel and pulled Lucy up the tree. Arianna tackled the first wolf wrestling with him until she stabbed him killing him quickly. Susan blew the horn from Father Christmas whilst trying to keep the wolves from reaching her feet. Arianna forgetting about her dagger, just wanting to protect the Queens, tackled Maugrim and the other wolf away from the tree. She heard footsteps human and creature alike coming to help. Maugrim left her grasp while she continued to wrestle the other wolf. She finally had him wrestled and pinned in time to see what happened with Peter and Maugrim. Oreius tried to go forward and help the king but was stopped by Arianna and Aslan.

"Stay back." Arianna struggled to say keeping the wolf pinned.

"This is Peter's battle." Aslan finished. Maugrim started to circle Peter as Arianna prayed in her head for him to pull through this.

"You may think you're a king. But your going to die, like a dog!" Maugrim growled before lunging at the boy. Susan and Peter squealed and Arianna had to stop herself from running to the boy. Susan and Lucy ran to him and pushed off the dead carcass of Maugrim to find a very alive and surprised Peter. Arianna looked to Aslan and he nodded. She let go of the wolf. He took off into the woods.

"Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund." The lion ordered. Arianna stood and jumped up onto Oreius' back as he galloped by, she glanced back and Peter and nodded her approval. With her sensitive hearing she could hear as Peter was given his first honor as a warrior of Narnia.

"Peter, clean your sword. Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane-Knight of Narnia." Arianna let a small smile grace her lips as they carried on through the woods. After approximately half and hours time they were approaching the camp. Arianna warned them to be quiet knowing Devlyn would hear them coming. When they finally came to it Arianna jumped off of Oreius and they all ran in with a battle cry. The others took care of the guards while she went straight to Edmund. She knocked out Ginnabrick before untying and ungaging Edmund.

"Wh- who are you?" he asked. Arianna smiled softly at him.

"I'm here to take you to your family, my liege." she replied. Before helping the boy up and running him to Oreius. "Get him out of here. She told the centaur. He nodded before taking off with the young monarch on his back. Arianna went back and made quick work of tying the dwarf to the tree and gagging him. She also left a note for Devlyn. It was tied to her dagger of the matching pair they had. She stuck it in the tree next to Ginnabrick's face. The parchment had a simple statement placed upon it.

_There is always forgiveness for those who seek it, Dev._ _-A, _and with that she was gone on the horse that had been left behind for her.


	5. Training and Developing Friendships

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has favorited/alerted this story! Heres the next chapter! Its longer... I'm really pleased with this! There's some good Peter/Arianna interaction at the end and we learn more about Arianna, and Devlyn too! Thank you princess emma of narnia, meow139 and Paramore-Is-A-Band-People (love your name! lol) for reviewing! Disclaimer... If I owned Narnia(which I dont) I'd be hauled up on a deserted Island with William Moseley doing things that I cannot discuss right now... lol! PLEASE REVIEW!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm told that this is life<em>

_Pain is just a simple compromise_

_So we can we get what we want out of it_

_Someone care to classify_

_Broken hearts and twisted minds_

_So I can find, someone to rely on,_

_And run to themto them_

_Full speed ahead_

_Oh you are not __Useless_

_We are justMisguided ghosts_

_Traveling endlessly_

_The ones we trusted the most_

_Pushed us far away_

_And there's no one road_

_We should not be the same_

_I'm just a ghost_

_And still they echo me_

_They echo me in circles. _

_-Paramore, Misguided Ghosts_

When Arianna finally made it back into camp the next morning the sun was just starting to rise. She rode to her tent before jumping off the horse, called Astra, and sending her towards the grazing fields. She turned to see if anyone close was up and saw Aslan speaking to Edmund atop the hill. She blocked out the conversation, then turned to give Peter a soft smile as he walked out of his tent. His eyes widened when he saw her and looking for his brother. Arianna watched as a stoic expression came across his face. A short moment later the future Queens exited their tent, their faces lit with joy as they caught sight of their dark haired brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried joyfully. The ten year old started towards him, but was stopped by Peter's arm and a shake of his head. Lucy's excited countenance fell. Arianna turned and watched as Edmund and Aslan walked towards the group.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak with Edmund about what has past." Aslan said with a firm tone in his gentle voice. Edmund looked nervously at his siblings. Arianna sent him a reassuring smile.

"Hello." he said softly. Lucy rushed forward with a cry of "Oh, Edmund!" causing Arianna's smile to widen. The boy returned his younger sisters hug with a smile. Susan then stepped forward to hug the reunited brother.

"How are you feeling?" Arianna asked as the three siblings separated. Edmund looked to the elf.

"A little tired." he replied truthfully.

"Go get some rest then." Peter told him in an emotionless voice. Arianna quirked an eyebrow. Edmund looked down with a guilty expression before turning to the tent Aslan instructed as his.

"Oh and Edmund?" Edmund turned back to his brother. Peter cracked a smile. "Try not to wander off." Edmund returned the smile and turned back towards the tent.

"Great work Arianna. Now you also should go and rest." Aslan told the elf. Arianna nodded, bowed to the royals and Aslan and headed off to her tent.

Arianna woke a few hours later and after fixing her rumpled clothes waked out of her tent off to find something to eat. She was slightly puzzled when she saw the dark haired king, just standing there looking confused.

"Your Majesty?" Arianna asked. Edmund spun around in relief.

"Is everything alright?" the girl continued. Edmund looked down sheepishly.

"Umm, no. I don't want to be a bother, but can I get something to eat? I would asked Susan, Lucy or Peter but I haven't a clue where they are and the only other people I'm slightly familiar with are you and Aslan, but I don't even know your name. Then I feel really bad about what I did and I just- just-." Edmund's rant was cut off by the Protector.

"Calm down, Your Majesty. You're not a bother, yes I will take you to get some food, I am headed there also. Now as for my name, I am Arianna Rossi. The Protector of you and your siblings. Don't be to hard on yourself for what has happened. The witch is good at getting in peoples head." Edmund nodded and the two started towards the food area.

"So your not human, are you?" Edmund asked. Arianna smiled.

"No Your Highness, I am not. I'm an elf, as is Devlyn, I'm sure you met him whilst you were away." she answered. Edmund nodded.

"Yes, he wasn't as bad as the witch and her dwarf. You were brought up a few times. He seemed to get a sad look on his face whenever that was." the boy told her.

"That's because we were engaged before the witch got in his head." Arianna told him. Edmund went to ask a question but was cut off by his youngest sister.

"Oh! Edmund you're awake! We were just coming to get you!" Lucy told him. Edmund smiled and he and his sisters started talking animatedly. Peter fell into step beside Arianna.

"Thank you." he said with a smile. Arianna returned it.

"My pleasure, my liege." the elf replied with a curtsy.

"I thought I told you to call me just Peter." the sixteen year old boy replied. Arianna smiled.

"Yes, but I was raised to always address royalty with respect and their title."

"Well how about a compromise? You call me Peter when in an unprofessional environment, but in a professional environment you can address me with titles and such." Arianna sighed but nodded.

"As you wish, _Peter_." she replied with a smile.

"That goes for us too." Susan called back pointing to herself, Lucy and Edmund. Arianna nodded with a smile.

Arianna sat on a boulder watching the three youngest Pevensie's joke and laugh while eating her breakfast. Arianna's heart clenched painfully as she reminisced on her time she had spent with her sister and Devlyn and his brother. They had been each others family but things had changed since then. Peter leaned up against the boulder next to her with a contemplative look on his handsome face.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed!" Lucy giggled. Edmund looked down sheepishly.

"It's just really good toast Lu!" he defended. Arianna snickered at the siblings but the smile was wiped off her face by Peter's next comment.

"Good you can pack some for the trip back." Peter spoke from his position. Arianna frowned.

"We're leaving?" Lucy asked. Peter walked to the table and sat down across from her.

"You three are. I promised mum I'd keep you safe but that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter explained.

"But they need us. All four of us." Lucy argued.

"She's right." Arianna spoke up from her perch on the boulder.

"But Lucy almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed." Peter argued.

"Yes but they're fine now, aren't they? Look Peter I know you want to keep your family safe. When my were alive I wanted them safe too, but we need all four of you. I will do all I can to keep you all safe, but for me to do that, you need to be _here._" Arianna told the blonde. Peter went to continue arguing but was cut off by his brother.

"I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund told Peter firmly. Susan looked between her brothers and stood up. She grabbed her bow and pulled Lucy into a standing position.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked. Susan smiled.

"To get in some practice." she said simply before walking off. Arianna chuckled as did Edmund.

"I think you got out ruled." Arianna stated. Peter sighed and sent her a playful glare.

"Oh shut up." he joked. Arianna just chuckled again before jumping off of the boulder she was sitting on.

"Well come along you two. I do believe that we have some training to begin." The boys scrambled up and followed Arianna to the training field. When they reached it Peter saw Oreius with some fauns as he taught them how to spar. He nodded his head at Arianna who returned it with a smile. A group of young centaurs galloped by while training with fake swords.

"Hi Arianna!" they all yelled as they stopped in front of her. Arianna returned the smile.

"Hey boys! How is the training coming?" she asked.

"Good but we wish we were older so we could help in the battle." the centaur in front said. Arianna chuckled.

"Your day will come Dimika, just be patient. I'm in truth glad you can go out there you're far to young." Arianna told him with a fond smile.

"No I'm seven summers now!" he exclaimed. Arianna rolled your eyes.

"Whatever you say. Now off you go, I've got to train the Kings." Arianna said shooing them away with her hands. They all smiled and bowed to the Pevensie brothers before taking off again. Arianna turned to the boys.

"Welcome to my domain." she told them. Edmund smiled sheepishly at her.

"Umm Arianna? I don't have a weapon." he stated. Arianna smiled.

"I know. That's why I'm giving you my sword." Arianna said. She un-strapped the one from her waist and held it out to the boy. He took it hesitantly. It was a sword much like Peter's though about a few ounces less in weight.

"Don't worry. It's a mans sword. It was my uncles. I've recently acquired some new blades-she touched the ones strapped to her back- and figured this one would serve you well. It is named Feralylth, which means 'champion blade'. I think it will suit you in the future." she told the young boy. Edmund unsheathed the sword and soon felt an empowerment in him. Arianna smiled as did Peter, they both remembered the feeling when they had both received their Christmas gifts.

"Thank you Arianna." Edmund said sincerity clear in his voice. Arianna just nodded and started them in on their training.

A few days passed and the Kings had improved greatly with their training, as had the Queens. Arianna had gotten close to the Pevensie children as she spent more time with them. It was night and the camp was silent as most were asleep, except for the watch guards and a certain purple eyed elf who couldn't sleep. She sat atop the hill looking out over the ocean with her knee's pulled into her chest. She shivered slightly as a particularly cold breeze blew past. After a few more moments of silence she was met with the sound of footsteps she determined as Peter. She expected him to just sit down next to her, but she was surprised when a blanket was draped over her shoulders. The boy sat down next to her and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"You looked cold." was all he gave for an answer. Arianna excepted this and smiled her thanks. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Peter asked turning to face the elf. He studied her face as he waited for her answer. There was only the light from the moon showing her face but he still noticed her beauty. He didn't understand what it was about this girl but he was highly attracted to her and it wasn't just a physical attraction. He felt there was just a spark between them but knew now was not the time to act on it. _Maybe after the war, and getting to know her better_, he thought.

"Go ahead." she answered finally turning to him.

"Edmund said you told him you had been engaged to the White Witch's, second in command. Is that true?" Peter asked curiously. Arianna sighed.

"Yes, but in my defense he was my best friend growing up and when we were engaged he was still fighting with us. I guess we just weren't in love as we thought we were. I assume you want to know what happened?" Arianna asked. Peter nodded.

"But only if you want to tell me." he replied.

"Well we started courting when were about thirteen summers old. He proposed when we were almost fifteen. Things just went downhill after that. His brother went missing, he'd been about Lucy's age. He started getting angrier and angrier and when I tried to help him we just always ended up fighting. He'd start taking walks in the woods and eventually I found out he'd been talking to the White Witch. They met one day in the woods and she started using her mind tricks on him. We got in a fight about hit and I said something that really pissed him off, we were sparing anyway hand to hand, and he slipped up and hit me in the face. He felt bad but I said some really bad things, that I apologized for later and I thought he forgave me. A few days later he and my sister are gone. I had thought at the time that he killed her or she left with him, but it turns out she went to try and talk some sense into him but she got caught by the Witch. She was about Edmunds age." Arianna explained her story.

"I'm sorry." Peter told her. Arianna smiled a soft smile of thanks.

"I've been trying to get him back on our side but it's hard. We found out the Witch had frozen his brother. She's using him as leverage over Devlyn. I just want my best friend back. Well I want all of them back but I need him. Not in a romantic way anymore, I'm not sure I was ever in love with him. I think I just thought it was how things were supposed to be, so I convinced myself I was." Arianna continued. She was trying to blink back tears but a few slipped passed. She tried to hide her face so Peter wouldn't see, but he did. He titled her face back to look at him. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and met her violet eyes with his azure ones.

"I'm sorry. You've had to deal with a lot. But I can promise you one thing. You're not alone. You're quickly becoming family to my siblings and I. Just know that if you ever need anything, we're here for you. You've done so much for us in such a short time and there is no way I will ever be able to repay you for that." Peter told her. Arianna smiled.

"Thank you Peter. You are becoming family to me quickly also." she told him. The two sat under the stars a while longer talking and laughing, just trading stories and such and neither noticed they were under the watchful eye of a lion, who stood watching them with a smile on his golden face as if he was in on a secret no one else was.


	6. The Confrontation

_HELLLOOO Fans.. hahaha so this is a short chapter but all the stuff in it just kinda like randomly spilled out and I felt the ending was good so I'm just rolling with it! Thanks to these lovely people for reviewing: princess emma of narnia (I updated as fast as I could, hope you like this chapter), and Paramore-Is-A-Band-People (yeah I agree, hahaha I love Aslan he just so awesome, hope you like the chapter!)! thanks guys! Disclaimer: as you all know I dont own Narnia but I do own, Arianna, Devlyn, Elijah(Devlyn's brother) and Arianna's sister whos name has not been mentioned yet but is Elyra. so please review!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You were the only face I'd ever known.<em>  
><em>I was the light from the lamp on the floor,<em>  
><em>and only as bright as you wanted me to be.<em>  
><em>But I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,<em>  
><em>and I do regret more than I admit.<em>  
><em>You have been followed back to the same place <em>  
><em>I sat with you drink for drink.<em>  
><em>Take the pain out of love, and then love won't exist.<em>

_Everything we had, everything we had,_  
><em>everything we had, everything we had <em>  
><em>Is no longer there<em>

_-The Academy Is.., Everything We Had_

Arianna chuckled from her horse as she followed behind peter and Edmund. The two brothers were currently working on their horseback sword training. "Sword point up Ed! Like Arianna showed us!" peter instructed with a laugh. Edmund charged forward with a cry of "En guard". Peter and his unicorn dodged back. Edmund pulled on the rains."Whoa horsy." he told the horse. Said horse snorted."My name is Phillip." he stated. Edmund chuckled apologetically while Arianna outright laughed. "Sorry." he apologized. Arianna started to tell them what their next training exercise was to be when she was cut off by Mr. Beaver.

"You had better come quick, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" he exclaimed slightly out of breath. Arianna didn't spare the others a look as she took off on Astra towards Aslan's tent. She vaguely registered the sound of Edmund and Peter behind her on horses but she just kept going. Once she reached the tent she jumped off her horse and took her place next to Aslan as the Witch was being carried into camp. Her eyes immediately locked on Devlyn and her heart clenched with sadness. Their eyes connected. Green and Violet. Arianna could see the sadness and longing for forgiveness in his eyes.

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginnabrick yelled as he walked next to the minotaurs carrying her. There were yells from the crowd of Narnians telling her to leave the camp. When the minotaurs lowered the Witch down she stood and the camp went silent. She walked a few steps and glanced at Edmund. Arianna scowled.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis spoke. A collective gasp echoed through the camp.

"As do you, yet neither offense was against you." Aslan stated. Arianna's eyes went to Devlyn who looked at the ground shamefully.

"Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?" Jadis question. Aslan let out a low growl.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then, you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." She was stopped by Peter pulling out his sword.

"Try and take him then." he growled. Devlyn, though not happily pulled his out also, though pointing it at Peter. Which caused Arianna to step down from her place next to Aslan pulling her blades out.

"Put it down, Devlyn." she growled. Devlyn turned and pointed his sword at her. Their eyes connected again and they drowned out everyone around them. She was pleading with him to drop the sword and come home and he was pleading with her to understand, or help him. She was pulled out of it as Aslan and Jadis walked into the tent to speak.

"Come on Dev. Drop your sword. Aslan is willing to forgive you as am I. Just join us." Arianna pleaded. Narnians, loyal to both Jadis and Aslan watched the exchanged intently.

"I can't." he stated.

"Why not? I am willing to forgive you for everything. I miss my best friend." she argued.

"That right there, that's why. I can't because you and I will never be what we used to. Arianna I loved you, still do, and I betrayed you in the worst possible way. You were to be my wife and this is what became of us. You may be able to forgive me but I could never forgive myself." he explained. Arianna sheathed her blades.

"So what? You're just going to give up. Not try and make anything right? What would your parents say? What would your brother say?" Arianna asked, goading him. He snarled.

"Don't you talk about my brother. If it weren't for you he'd still be here." Arianna laughed.

"Like how my sister would still be here? I never did anything to your brother. I didn't kill him, but you already knew that. Didn't you. Your letting the Witch hold him over your head. Elijah wouldn't want that and you know it." Arianna argued. Devlyn lowered his sword in confusion.

"What are you going on about?" Arianna stared at him incredulously.

"You mean you didn't know?" she asked.

"Didn't know what?"

"The Witch has him frozen. She can unfreeze him. I assumed she was holding him over your head saying she would unfreeze him if you helped her." Arianna explained. Devlyn's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You mean she lied to me?" he asked. Arianna looked at him as if she were dumb.

"She the fucking White Witch,-Lucy gasped in the crowd at hearing such a word- of course she lied to you." Arianna stated. Devlyn turned and walked away, not just from Arianna though, away from everything. At that point in time he was walking away from his life completely to thing about everything.

"It's back, Dev!" Arianna called as he was walking away. He turned and looked back at her quickly.

"What is?" he asked. She smiled.

"Our magic." Then to the surprise of everyone, she created a ball of fire in her hand. Devlyn gaped at her. He couldn't believe it. Elfin magic had been gone for a century, suppressed by the Witch's Winter. Devlyn looked to the ground and held out his hand. He concentrated and soon enough a ball of dirt came floating up into his hand. He smiled at Arianna.

"Just think about it." She stated before turning and walking back to the four Pevensies.


	7. Forgiveness and The Great Loss

_So I'm actually a little proud of myself... this just came out quicker than I thought... Thanks to everyone whos alerted/favorited me as an author or favorited/alerted my story... thank you princess emma of narnia for reviewing... Dont own narnia... Please review and tell me what you think... love you guys!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm in our secret place<em>  
><em>Alone in your embrace<em>  
><em>Where all my wrongs have been erased<em>  
><em>You have forgiven<em>  
><em>All the promises and lies<em>  
><em>All the times I compromise<em>  
><em>All the times you were denied<em>  
><em>You have forgiven<em>  
><em>-Skillet, Forgiven<br>_

* * *

><p>As Arianna sat down on the grass the others followed. She turned to Peter and smiled, he returned it.<p>

"That's just as cool as when you showed it to me the other day." he told her.

"You knew?" Edmund asked. Peter nodded.

"She showed me a few days ago after she realized what had happened." Peter explained. His posture stiffened when a shadow fell on the group. Susan looked and saw that it was the boy, Devlyn. She noticed now, up close, that he was quite handsome. Dark brown hair and green eyes with a strong jaw and white teeth. He looked at the four siblings and Arianna before he fell into a bow.

"Please, let me first tell you how sorry I am, for everything." he said to the Pevensies. Susan looked to her siblings who nodded to her.

"We are not the ones you need to apologize to. But if you would, it would be nice to have another on our side." she told him softly. Arianna smiled she would make a great Queen. Gentle, yet firm. Devlyn smiled his thanks and then turned to Arianna. Before he could begin to apologize he was cut off.

"Don't say a thing. What's passed is done. Sit." she told him. He nodded and then sat down. He glanced at Susan and sent her a small smile, she blushed slightly and turned to look at the tent.

"What do you think is happening?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure. I tried listening but Aslan has blocked me from doing so." Arianna said sadly. Edmund looked at his siblings and Arianna with a scared look on his face. No one said anything to comfort him, for no one had words to offer.

Eventually Aslan and the Witch stepped from the tent. Everyone rose from their position.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." He announced. Everyone started cheering. The Witch scowled at Devlyn as she walked past.

"Yes but what of the other traitor?" Jadis questioned.

"My promise applies to him as well." Aslan stated.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked. Aslan let out a mighty roar, that caused the Witch to sit down in fright. Arianna smirked and snapped her fingers causing a flame to appear. Jadis stared at it wide eyed before composing herself and being carried out of the camp. Arianna turned to the Pevensies and hugged each of them. Lingering just a little longer on Peter, but the only one who noticed was Devlyn. He smiled sadly and looked to Aslan who motioned him forwards with his head. Lucy noticed the Lions sad expression but shook it out of her head as she was hugged once again by Edmund. Devlyn followed Aslan as he walked away and listened to everything that the Lion told him.

Later that night Arianna sat out under the stars once again but the person who sat next to her was not Peter this time. No, this time it was Devlyn.

"Aslan told me that you never gave up on me." he stated. Arianna gave him a look.

"Well I would have thought that was obvious." she replied. He nodded.

"I know you don't want to hear this but I need you to. I truly am sorry for everything, Ari. I also understand that we will never be together again and I respect that. I just hope that one day we can become siblings in the metaphorical sense that we used to be." the green eyed elf said hopefully. Arianna turned and smiled at him.

"Devlyn the moment you walked over and started apologizing was the moment you became my brother again." she told him honestly. She then pulled the chain that hung around her neck off. On it hung a simple golden ring with an emerald surrounded by little diamonds. His mothers engagement ring he had given to her.

"Here. Take it and save it for the girl who you are truly meant to be with." she told him. He nodded his thanks and slipped the chain around his neck. They both heard the soft sounds of Aslan's paws hitting the ground as he went to meet the Witch.

"I assume you know what is to happen." Devlyn questioned the sadness clear in his voice. Arianna nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." She then got up and walked into her tent to try and get as much sleep as she could before the day to come. Arianna woke up the next morning to the sound of Peter busting into her tent.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock first, but I need your help. I have know idea what to do. A dryad just told me that she was sent by Lucy and Susan, and that Aslan is dead. What do I do?" Peter asked frantically. Arianna rose swiftly and put her hands on each of his shoulders.

"Ok, first take a deep breath. Good, now we will go to Aslan's tent. Wake your brother, I will get Oreius and Devlyn." Arianna instructed.

"Edmunds already awake."

"Ok, then we will get Oreius and Devlyn." Though just as she finished her sentence Devlyn walked into the tent.

"Edmund's just told me." He explained. The two nodded and all three walked out of the tent.

"Ok, Devlyn go get Oreius and come meet us at Aslan's tent." Arianna instructed. Devlyn nodded and walked off.

Edmund waited outside Aslan's tent for his brother and their protector. He heard the galloping of hooves and realized Oreius was finally present. Edmund turned to look at him and watched as Devlyn descended from the centaurs back. Oreius and Devlyn both nodded to the future King. Edmund nodded back. A few moments later Peter and Arianna both exited the tent. Both looked forlorn and only Peter and Devlyn were able to notice the tears Arianna was trying to keep at bay, because even though she knew this was going to happen she hadn't wanted to believe it.

"It's true. He's gone." Peter stated. They all looked down sadly for a moment.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Devlyn finally said. Peter looked up surprised.

"Me? I can't." he argued.

"Aslan believed you could, and so do I." Edmund assured his brother.

"As do I. Peter there is an army waiting for your command out there." Arianna said softly.

"But I don't even know where to begin." he stated.

"We'll be here to help you. You're not in this alone. You have your siblings, you have me, Devlyn, Oreius and a whole group of soldiers." Arianna reassured the boy. Peter looked to everyone in the small group, then nodded his head in acceptance.

The group of five stood around a map as Peter came up with battle plans.

"Ok so I think we may need something that will easily separate us from the Witch. But what trumps ice?" he asked the group.

"Fire." his younger brother replied easily. Everyone looked to Arianna.

"Can you create enough fire to separate and stall her troops from ours?" Peter asked. Arianna shook her head. Peter nodded his head and then started to think of something else.

"But… I do think I know something that can." she stated. She then reached and undid a leather necklace from her neck. She was then left with just her mothers fire tribe elder charm necklace.

Attached to the leather strap, was a small pouch.

"Inside this bag are Phoenix ashes. When lit with elfin fire it will resurrect the Phoenix, and he can catch fire at will and produce enough to separate our troops from the Witch's." Arianna explained. Peter and Edmund smiled.

"Brilliant!" they said at the same time.

Arianna put the finishing touches on her battle amour. She finished tying on the leather wrist guards while walking out of her tent. She caught sight of Peter as he walked out of his tent and her breath caught immediately. There eyes caught and she thought she saw a spark of something in his blue eyes but she couldn't have been sure. She took a moment to admire him in his battle attire, the Narnian amour suited him well and she couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. With his blue eyes that were as bright as the ocean on the best summer day and the way his golden hair fell over his forehead in a sloppily neat way.

As Peter stepped out of his tent he noticed Arianna and couldn't help but admire her. Her armor was different then his. There was not steel plating, it was a leather skirt and shirt and leather wrist platting. He couldn't help but wonder why, but he was distracted. He noticed the way she observed him and couldn't help the rush of excitement that rushed through him. She was beautiful. There was no denying it and he wouldn't ever try. He black hair shimmered in the sun as it hung down, he vibrant eyes which were a very deep purple were trained on him and held a look that he couldn't quite decipher. The battle attire suited her well and he couldn't help but admire the way it fit on her slender body. He watched as she shook her head and glanced down blushing slightly before walking towards him.

"Are you ready? Where's your helmet?" she asked. He pointed to the helmet tucked under his arm with a teasing smile.

"Right here." he answered. Arianna blushed again and then chuckled. The two walked towards the main part of the camp. Edmund, Oreius, and Devlyn were already there as were the rest of the soldiers. The five stood at the head of the camp and Arianna turned to Peter as did all eyes.

"What?" Peter asked. Arianna smiled softly.

"As leader, well it's custom that a leader make a umm, inspirational speech." Arianna explained softly. Peter sighed.

"You can do it, just let it come from the heart." she told him. Peter nodded and looked out unto the camp.

"So, last night we lost someone dear to us all, and a great loss it was. But I believe Aslan would have wanted us to not waist time on grieving. Not when such a big battle was in front of us. I'm not going to lie, there are going to be some casualties. But if we have faith and believe that even in death Aslan will guide us then I believe that we can win this!" Peter said to the soldiers. They cheered and Peter turned to Arianna to see what she thought.

"Short and to the point. Nice job." she stated. They saddled their horses then and road off to battle.

Arianna sat atop Astra on Peter's left side and next to her was Devlyn. Oreius on the other side of Peter. Arianna watched as the griffin Ardeth circled over them before coming in and landing in front of them.

"They come Your Highness, with numbers and weapons far greater then our own." Ardeth said slightly out of breath. Peter looked at his companions worriedly.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius assured him. Peter looked out onto the field and could see the Witch and her followers entering.

"No, but I'm sure they help." He then looked to the group around him again.

"Are you with me?" he asked them. Oreius and Devlyn nodded. He looked at Arianna last.

"_Fino alla fine_. Until the end." she told him in both her native and his language. He looked out and raised his sword signaling the attack from the sky.


	8. The Battle and The Corination

_Helloooo my lovely reader! So here is another chapter! And there will be lots more to come! I plan on taking this and doing some stuff in the golden age to develop Peter and Arianna's realtionship and I decided a while back that I was going to give all the Pevensies love interests but mainly focus on Pete and Ari...aaaannnyyy way... as always i dont own narnia... Also thanks for everyone who has alerted or favorited me or this story! Thanks to princess emma of narnia for reviewing the last chapter! I would also like if more people would start reviewign too... I want to know what you all think... Hell even just a smiley face or something... any way... please enjoy.. and review... constructive critism helps too..  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm going down in a blaze of glory <em>

_Take me now but know the truth _

_I'm going down in a blaze of glory _

_Lord I never drew first _

_But I drew first blood_

_-Bon Jovi, Blaze of Glory_

Arianna flinched as some griffins were hit with arrows and sent crashing to the ground. She turned to Peter and he nodded. He quickly shut the face mask of his helmet and raised his sword. His unicorn, reared back and then started forward as Peter let out a battle cry.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan!" he yelled. The army took off. As Arianna raced towards the Witch's army, all noise seemed to disappear. At least, until the two armies met in the middle. Arianna quickly made easy work of any opponent she came into contact with. While making sure to stay as near to Peter as possible in case he needed help. She started to lose count of the number of opposing soldiers she had cut down when the signal for Brisingr- the Phoenix to be let loose. Arianna looked up as the flaming arrow was sent and it quickly turned into Brisingr. She smiled and cheered with her fellow soldiers as the majority of the Witch's army was cut off from them. But the excitement was short lived as the Witch used her scepter to squelch the fire. Arianna cursed and started attacking again trying to make her way to Jadis. As the battle progressed she was thrown from her horse as an arrow was embedded in the horses lower leg. Arianna jumped up worried for the horse but didn't have much to think about it for she was attacked by a rather large minotaur. She had almost won the battle with the minotaur when she heard Peter yell for the retreat. She stabbed her sword into the minotaur quickly before turning and taking off after Peter. She had lost sight of Devlyn a while back and hoped he was alright. She ran and caught sight of Peter.

"Arianna!" he called. She raced to catch up to him as he held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and swung up onto the horse. She cut down the opposing Narnians as she and Peter headed towards the rocks. All to soon the two were thrown from the unicorn, Peter landing on top of the girl. Their eyes connected, Arianna felt herself starting to blush but held it back and smirked instead.

"I know I'm attractive Peter, but now's not the time nor place for such actions." she teased with a wink. He rolled off and smiled at her. They heard a distinct battle cry and looked up only to see Oreius, a rhinoceros, and Devlyn rushing past them towards the Witch.

"No!" Peter and Arianna cried. They watched helplessly as each was turned to stone. Arianna saw red, she had just regained her best friend, her brother just for him to be taken from her. She stood grabbing her swords and set off after the Witch, the only problem was she was beaten by a certain dark-haired Son of Adam. Watching as Jadis stabbed him with her now broken scepter, something snapped inside Arianna. She felt the slightly familiar hum of magic rushing threw her and the next thing she knew she was holding two flaming swords in her hands. She didn't even look down surprised though it registered slightly in her mind. All she did was set off after the Witch. When she reached her the battle escalated quickly. Blow for blow the two were matched in strength. Parry, step, block, thrust, parry. On and on they went. That is until Arianna was pierced through the side with an arrow. She collapsed on the spot waiting for the Witch's final blow, but it never came. Instead, there was a clang of swords clashing. Arianna looked up to see Peter battling the Witch. She prayed to Aslan that he would make it out okay, as she tried to pull the arrow out of her side. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced but she held back her screams as she ripped it out of her side. She turned hearing Aslan's mighty roar as he leapt over Peter and ate the Witch's face off. Arianna smiled in victory. Aslan turned and met her eyes before Peters.

"It is finished." he said with a finality in his voice that stopped all the fighting. Arianna watched as Peter was attacked with hugs from his sisters and they went to find Edmund before she heard her name being called. She turned and tears were brought to her eyes as she saw the two figures standing next to Aslan. A girl of about 13 and a boy of approximately 10.

"Elyra? Elijah?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. They smiled and ran into her arms hugging her with all they had. Arianna ignored the pain in her side as she held her family in her arms. She hugged them as hard as she could and kissed their cheeks and heads not believing they were truly there.

"I'm so so so sorry I ran off Ari!" Elijah exclaimed. Arianna smiled at him as the tears continued down her face. She started to reply but the pain in her side became to much and she fell into unconsciousness.

A day later Peter found himself sitting in the room which had been designated to Arianna as he stared at her unconscious form. The others were currently still sleeping but Peter hadn't been able to. He had been to worried. Aslan and the elves had assured him that she would wake soon, it was just even with the elixir her body would take slightly longer to react because of her race. He sighed and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. He wished that she would open her eyes so he could see the shade of purple he had come to enjoy seeing over the past week. He reached forward and pushed some hair off of her face and let his hand fall to rest on her cheek. He studied her face for a second and his heart swelled with happiness as her eyes started to flutter.

"Arianna?" he questioned, retracting his hand. Her eyes opened the rest of the way and she smiled softly up at him.

"Oh, hello Peter." she said softly. She slowly looked around the room and sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked. He smiled.

"We are at Cair Paravel. You've been unconscious for approximately one day. We've been waiting to hold the coronation until you awoke." Peter explained. Arianna's eyes widened as she remembered the events of the battle.

"Devlyn, oh my Aslan! He- I saw him-!" she started frantically but Peter calmed her down by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sh sh. Calm down Arianna. He's fine, Aslan unfroze him." Peter assured her.

"What about my sister and Elijah? Or was that a hallucination?" she asked scared of what the answer might be. Peter smiled widely at her.

"Well why don't we just head down to breakfast and see for yourself. I'm sure the others are there by now. Come I'll help you." Peter said standing up quickly. Arianna pulled the covers back and looked down to see she was wearing a dark red dress. The top was corset like and the sleeves began approximately mid-upper arm.

"Who changed me?" she questioned Peter as he helped her stand.

"The maids. Aslan and Devlyn had your clothes procured from camp and brought here as new ones are waiting to be made." Peter explained as they walked into the hall. The trip to the dining hall was a silent one as Arianna tried to suppress the butterflies which had taken up residency in her stomach. She believed they had something to do with the arm currently wrapped around her waist helping her to walk.

Upon entering the dining hall Arianna caught sight of the young elves. They beamed and ran to her.

"Arianna!" they exclaimed. The sixteen year old dropped to her knees and pulled the children into a hug. After a few moments she pulled away and looked into their faces.

"Don't you two _ever _wander off like that again!" she exclaimed. She heard a chuckle and looked up to see Devlyn standing behind the 13 and 10 year olds.

"You!" she exclaimed standing up. Devlyn looked slightly scared.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again either!" she scolded pulling him into a hug. She searched for her next scolding victim, the closest was Edmund, he sat chuckling much like Devlyn had been.

"Don't think you're off the hook either mister! I can't believe you went up against her like that. I was so worried. Nice job with the scepter though." she scolded but then added a complement at the end. There was a chuckle from the door behind Peter and Arianna turned to her last scolding victim, but the words died in her mouth she just launched herself at the great Lion.

"Aslan!" she exclaimed tears falling from her eyes. Aslan patted her back with his paw.

"It's alright young one." he told her soothingly. She nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Alright well I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" she asked. The Pevensies all stared at her astounded while Devlyn just laughed at his friend's easy mood changes.

Arianna stood to the side of the thrones head held high, posture stiff, looking every bit the body guard as her roll entitled. Eyes surveying the room on high alert just in case. The doors opened and Aslan walked in with the four Pevensies on either side of him. The siblings smiled at Arianna and she returned it before returning to her previously stoic face. The Pevensies took their places, Edmund on the far right, Peter to his left, then Susan and finally, Lucy.

"Bring forth the crowns." Aslan's strong voice rang out. The Beavers stepped forward each holding a pillow, on which were two crowns, as did Tumnus who was to place the crowns on each head. They stepped first to Lucy.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." he called out as the silver crown was placed atop her head. Lucy had never smiled so big in her life. They next moved to Edmund and as his crown was placed on his head Aslan's voice swept across the room

"To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just." Edmunds smile was almost as bright as the silver crown. They moved to Susan.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Aslan said as the golden crown was placed on Susan. Arianna's heart thundered in her chest as they moved to Peter.

"And to the clear northern skies, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan's voiced swept across the room once again.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Arianna smiled widely as Peter turned to catch her eye.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund and long live Queen Lucy!" Everyone in the room cheered out.

Peter stood on the opposite side of the room with Edmund and watched as Arianna talked with Elyra. Edmund chuckled at his brother.

"Just go ask her to dance." he said. Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"I can't." Peter said.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.

"Because it's not that easy." Peter replied. Edmund rolled his eyes. He then set off towards the two girls, Peters eyes widened and he raced after his brother. At seeing Edmund approach Arianna smiled widely.

"Hello, King Edmund!" she said happily. Edmund smirked.

"Lady Arianna, Lady Elyra. I was wondering, may I have this dance, Lady Elyra?" Edmund asked. Elyra giggled and looked to her sister who nodded before placing her hand in his outstretched one. As he was passing Peter, Edmund smirked and whispered, "I told you." Peter shook his head at his brother and made it the rest of the way to Arianna.

"Good evening, Lady Arianna." Peter said turning on his most charming smile. Arianna curtsied.

"And to you, High King Peter." she said, smiling back humor clearly evident in her eyes.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked trying to give off his best confident vibe. Arianna smiled wider and nodded.

"Yes, I would." As Peter led her out onto the dance floor he noticed Susan dancing and laughing with Devlyn, and also Lucy and Elijah talking with Mr. Tumnus out on the balcony. He turned back to Arianna.

"You look quite beautiful this evening." he told her. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"You look very handsome as well." she replied. They spent the rest the night dancing and laughing. Neither realizing that their respective siblings had started taking bets on how long it would be before they ended up together.


	9. Back To Training

_Hey guys... so heres the next chapter! it took me a little longer than I wanted but what can ya do? Anyway this takes place about 2 months after the corination and things are running smoothly at the castle... I have a twitter now so follow me on there and I'll give updates about stories and stuff if you have one... I'll also let you know when knew chapters are up so let me know if your following me for that and what story and I'll tag you in updates or when i tweet about a new chapter being up... Im dsesla13 so follow me! any way i want to thank everyone who has favorited/alerted this story or my self and thank you princess emma of narnia and Inotia for reviewing the last chapter... dont own narnia in anyway shape or form just my ocs and plot changes... thanks for reading love you guys and please enjoy..._

* * *

><p><em> Just so you know <em>

_This feelings takin' control _

_Of me and I can't help it _

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let him win now _

_Thought you should know _

_I've tried my best to let go of you _

_But I don't want to _

_I just gotta say it all before I go _

_Just so you know _

_It's gettin hard to _

_Be around you _

_There's so much I can't say_

_ Do you want me to hide the feelings _

_And look the other way_

_And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not _

_Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop _

_-Jesse McCartney, Just So You Know_

Arianna stopped at the door of her sister before knocking. She heard shuffling in the room and Elyra stepped out smiling up at her sister.

"Good morning sister!" she said happily as they headed to breakfast.

"Yes a fine morning it is! A perfect day to start training again!" Arianna replied. The sisters nodded at a maid that passed by in the hallway. Elyra smiled.

"It's about time! Elijah and Edmund have been so annoying with their incessant complaining about wanting to start training." she chuckled. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Peter and Devlyn are the same way." Arianna replied.

"Yes well it has been approximately two months since they've had a chance to use a weapon." Elyra added as an afterthought.

"That's only because the Kings and Queens have been learning the ropes and such and I've been working with the soldiers and helping Peter with the soldiers and things have just been hectic. I swear the only time I see Peter we're talking about work." Arianna grumbled. Her sister chuckled.

"Why is it that you sound like a snuffed admirer?" Elyra teased.

"I do not! I'm just merely pointing out I haven't spent any free time with my friend." Arianna defended. Elyra shook her head with a smile but dropped the subject none the less. The two continued on and eventually reached the dining hall. As they entered the others turned to look at them. Arianna and Elyra smiled as Peter and Edmund stood pulling chairs out for each of them. Seeing as there were no others in the room besides the elves and royals no one bothered with titles.

"Thank you Peter." Arianna said happily. He nodded before sitting down also.

"It's such a beautiful day today!" Lucy said happily. Everyone nodded their agreement. Lucy's face brightened instantly.

"We should go to the beach!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is a good day to go to the beach, but I was thinking about starting to train you guys again today. What do you say training for a little bit and then going to the beach afterwards?" Arianna asked the young Queen. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good!" she said in her normally jovial way. The boys at the table started talking animatedly about training and Arianna rolled her eyes along with Susan.

Arianna stood with Devlyn and Oreius in front of the Pevensies, Elyra and Elijah. Elijah was shifting from one foot to another with a big smile on his face and Arianna and Devlyn chuckled at him.

"Okay, so. Susan and Elijah you will be working with Oreius on archery. Lucy and Elyra, even though you want to be healers you still need to know how to defend yourselves just incase so you're going to sit in on Peter, Edmund, Devlyn and I's sword training and hand to hand combat training. Okay?" Arianna explained the training to everyone. Everyone nodded their agreement. The archers and swordsmen/women split and headed off to the designated training areas. Arianna stood in front of Peter while Devlyn and Edmund stood a few yards away. Lucy and Elyra sat on a bench that had been placed out for them. Arianna smiled at Peter then turned to the girls.

"So were going to start with hand to hand combat and work our way to swords." Arianna stated. Peter nodded.

"Now Lucy you were with Susan when we originally started this so were gonna go back to basics, plus I want to see how much the boys remember." Arianna explained.

"Devlyn and Edmund I want you to work on this too. Dev you know what to do so go ahead and start." Arianna instructed before turning back to Peter. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now, I want you to try and hit me, Pete." Arianna told him.

"What?" he asked. Arianna rolled her eyes.

"You heard me. Try and hit me." Arianna repeated. Peter shot a skeptical look to Devlyn and Edmund who just nodded at him. Peter looked back to Arianna who was watching him with a patient look.

"We're just doing this so I can show Lucy and Elyra how to dodge punches and defend themselves hand to hand." Arianna told him. Peter nodded and then threw a punch. Arianna dodged it easily.

"Good. Now I want you to do that again but this time I'm going to retaliate." She warned. He nodded and attacked again. This time though she grabbed his arm as he was pulling it back after she dodged the hit and twisted pushing it up into his back. Not hard so as to hurt him she just wanted to demonstrate. She let him go and turned to the girls.

"Now I don't expect you to learn that quickly especially since I have faster reflexes then you but it comes in handy. If your stuck inside fending off someone you could get them in that position and knock them out against the wall. Very effective. Right Dev?" she asked smirking at the older elf. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What's she talking about?" Edmund asked. Devlyn sighed.

"When I was working for the Witch Arianna was out trying to rescue some Narnians that were being hunted and the Witch sent me out to fight her off. Didn't work out so well in my favor. I had a rather large bump on my head and I still have the scar from my head splitting when it hit the wall." Devlyn explained. Everyone, except Elyra and Devlyn, looked to Arianna with widened eyes.

"What? I was pissed off and protecting Narnians. You know his mom always said he was going to need a good head bashing when he grew up…." Arianna defended trailing off. Elyra busted out laughing and Arianna just smiled. The Pevensies and elves continued training for about an hour and a half before going inside and changing out of sweaty clothes before going to the beach.

Arianna sat down in the sand watching as Lucy, Elijah, Elyra and Edmund played in the water. She started chuckling when Elijah pushed Elyra in and she got up and started chasing after him extremely angry. Peter chuckled from behind her causing Arianna to look up and smile softly.

"May I join you?" he asked. Arianna nodded.

"Be my guest. You are king you can do whatever you wish." Peter smiled fondly and sat down beside her. The two continued to watch the others in the water.

"Where have Susan and Devlyn gone off to?" Arianna asked aloud.

"Susan forgot a book up at the castle, Devlyn went with her to retrieve it." Peter answered.

"Ah. I have a feeling he fancies her." Arianna told Peter smiling. Peter nodded with a frown on his face.

"Yes I do too, I also believe that she has feelings for him also. Though, I'm not to bothered as long as there are no marriage proposals anytime soon." Peter said. Arianna giggled.

"Well you know it's only natural. This is the prime engagement age." She teased. Peter scowled. Arianna let out another laugh.

"It's not funny. She's to young by my standards." Peter told Arianna. Arianna quirked an eyebrow.

"Well then what age is a good age to be married at according to you?" she asked.

"25." he stated simply. Arianna looked away.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but as High King, it is expected that you be married by your 21st birthday." Arianna said softly.

"What?" Peter exclaimed. Arianna cleared her throat.

"Well marriage might be different where your from but here in Narnia and the countries surrounding it for that matter it is rare to be married after the age of 18 and so the High King is expected to be wed before 21, so you do actually get extra time than what a normal marriage age is." Arianna rambled.

"So you mean to tell me I have to fall in love and be married by my 21st birthday. What if I have someone I'm in love with back in my world?" he exclaimed.

"Do you?" Arianna asked, her heart stopped at the thought.

"Well no, but still." he said as he stared into her violet eyes.

"Think about it this way, you have four and a - approximately four years to find someone and about half a year to plan the wedding if it takes you four years. So just don't worry about it right now. You have enough on your plate." Arianna said trying to soothe the frazzled king. Peter sighed and looked up at the sky. What if he had already found someone? He wondered sending a quick glance at Arianna. He wasn't quite sure if he was in love with her or not, but he knew he had strong feelings for her. In the two and a half months that he'd known her it had grown. From friendly, to butterflies and a fast beating heart when he was her, and then to a full out war in his stomach and it felt like his heart would beat out of his chest whenever he saw her let a lone her smile or talk to him. If they bumped into each other on accident or he escorted her somewhere, wherever she had touched would burn with her touch for hours. Yet, he chose not to act on these feelings ever for the reasoning that she may not feel the same way. Little did he know that she did.

"What if I don't find anyone?" he asked her. Arianna sighed and looked at him.

"Then I believe that the advisors will set up an arranged marriage." Arianna told him softly. Peter sighed also.

"I don't want that. A loveless marriage where I might not even like the girl." Peter said quietly. Arianna took hold of his hand in comfort. Both hands burned from the touch of the other but they ignored it. As they stared into each others eyes, Peter came up with a plan.

"I've got it! If I don't find anyone, I'll just marry you! It'll be perfect, you're already my best friend and I won't have to marry a complete stranger." Arianna smiled on the outside, but inwardly she was holding back tears. She felt slightly, well a lot put down. She was a back up plan to him, but she couldn't tell him how she felt. He was High King for Aslan's sake.

"Alright. If you don't find anyone to marry by your 21st birthday, I will marry you so that you won't have to marry some stranger." she told him. He smiled brightly at her.

"So have you seen any girls that you're interested in?" She asked slightly curious. Peter paled slightly, _should I hint_? He wondered.

"Yes, but currently I'm not sure if she feels the same." Arianna's heart broke slightly. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sure she does. Who wouldn't feel that way about you? In case you haven't noticed Pete, you're quiet handsome." Arianna said smiling.

"You wouldn't feel that way about me." he mumbled under his breath so she wouldn't hear, except she did. He had forgotten about her hightened hearing.

"Me? Did you just say me?" she asked. Peter blushed and looked down before looking back up and her confidence shining in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. I've been hiding these feelings for the past two months and I'm sick of it. I have feelings for you Arianna. Strong ones. And I'm not quite sure where things will take us, but I want to give things a try." He said leaning slowly towards her, his eyes looked down to her lips and then back up into her violet eyes. "And now, I'm going to kiss you." he told her before leaning in the rest of the way and capturing her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. As they pulled away she whispered his name.

"Peter." Then there was a shaking and then a falling motion and he opened his eyes sitting up and looking around. He was still on the beach but it was dark. He realized the whole feelings confession had been a dream. He silently cursed in his head and looked to Arianna who was standing above him with a smile on her face.

"Good dream?" she asked. Peter nodded and stood up following her back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Son of a nutcracker... it was just a dream... lol it wasnt gonna be originally but if they got together now I wouldnt be able to put in all the drama i wanted to so... yeah anyway review and tell me what you think oh and feel free to ask any questions in a pm a review or on twitter... follow me please! dsesla13<em>


	10. Gotta Be You

_Hey guys! So heres the next chapter, I'm gonna say it takes place a few months after the last chapter so they've been ruling for about 4 months... This is where the drama starts which means were a little closer to Arianna and Peter getting together! We're about halfway there.. looking good now and nothings gonna get in our way.. sorry had a BTR moment any way were getting closer... I dont own Narnia...as you already know or the lyrics to the songs that I've been using... One Direction is amazing! If you haven't listened to them you should go check them out on youtube... I'd look up What Makes You Beautiful first... any way thanks everyone whos alerted/favorited this story or myself and thank you princess emma of narnia and Lady Firewing for reviewing! I love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think and wanna see guys! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed<em>  
><em>Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart<em>  
><em>I tore it apart<em>  
><em>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence<em>  
><em>And no woman in the world deserves this<em>  
><em>But here I am asking you for one more chance<em>

_Can we fall, one more time?_  
><em>Stop the tape and rewind<em>  
><em>Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade<em>  
><em>Cause there is nobody else<em>

_It's gotta be you_  
><em>Only you<em>  
><em>It's gotta be you<em>  
><em>Only you<br>-One Direction, Gotta Be You  
><em>

Arianna and Peter walked into the dining hall together. They each took their seats and started to eat quickly.

"Is everyone ready for the journey to Archenland?" Peter asked. There was a chorus of "yes" from everyone around the table.

"Good because we leave after breakfast." Arianna told the others.

Elyra walked towards her room to gather her things when she was stopped by an interesting conversation.

"The High King? I don't believe you!" she heard a girl say. Curious, she walked forward, and failed to notice the Just King coming up behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she motioned him forward with her. He did and they listened to the conversation taking place between the two -human- female servants.

"Well it's true Anya, I was with him last night and we, you know… Slept together." Another girl said.

"Jasmine, I highly doubt this." the first girl, Anya replied.

"Why don't you believe me, it really happened!" Jasmine exclaimed. Anya sighed.

"Because for one he's the High King and your just a servant, and for two have you seen the way he looks at Protector Arianna? It's obvious there's something between them." Anya argued.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that he was with me and not her last night. I don't care if I'm a servant, I love him and he will love me even if I have to get rid of that bitch Arianna." Jasmine stated. Elyra's eyes widened and she went to step out and confront this girl but was stopped by Edmund. He just shook his head and motioned towards her room just down the hall. Elyra glared and him but continued towards her room. After she and Edmund were both in the room with the door shut she turned to him a fire in her eyes he had yet to see.

"I'll kill your brother. I'll do it. When Arianna finds out about this, it doesn't matter if their together or not, it's gonna kill her inside. After all that shit she went through with Devlyn… Then I'll kill that girl Jasmine. How dare she call Arianna that." Elyra ranted grabbing her bags. Edmund walked over to the steaming elf and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"'Lyra, calm down. We don't even know if it's true, for all we know that girl could be lying. I'll talk to Peter when we get to Archenland and find out what really happened." Edmund assured her.

"Good, but I'm going to have some words with him to. I don't care if he's the High King, I'll kick his ass if he hurts my sister." Edmund rolled his eyes at the girl and chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure your sister will do just that, you may not have a chance to. Now what's with all the vulgar language?" Edmund teased as he grabbed Elyra's bags. Elyra blushed.

"I'm sorry, I tend to be more like my sister when I'm upset, you know she and Devlyn raised me most of my life so I kind of just picked up some of their aspects." Elyra explained as the left he room and walked down the hall to his. Edmund chuckled softly. Edmund quickly grabbed his bags from his room and the two friends set off towards the stables. On the way they were met by Susan, Devlyn, Lucy and Elijah. The group of six chatted animatedly on the way to the stables about the trip they were all excited for. The group stopped short upon a sight they were not accustomed to, Arianna and Peter fighting.

"All I asked was if you need help with your bags, Ari! What is your problem?" Peter exclaimed.

"I don't need your help nor do I want it, _Your Majesty_. As for my problem, why don't you ask the servant girl you were with last night?" Arianna told him menace lacing each word that left her mouth. Elyra and Edmund's eyes both widen and Devlyn and Susan each gasped. Lucy and Elijah being the niave children they were, were just confused. Peter's eyes widened and his mouth opened and shut a few times. After a few moments he finally found his voice.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well aside from the fact I saw her leaving your room this morning looking quite proud of herself, there was also the whole me having _extra sensitive hearing _and I'm in the room right next to you. You can figure the rest out I'm sure, _Your Highness_." Arianna told him before walking away and towards the stables.

"Arianna!" he called chasing after her. The others moved after the High King and Protector to see what would happen. Peter grabbed Arianna's arm and spun her around.

"Arianna, why are you so upset with me?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Aside from the fact that if she tells anyone this could ruin everything for you, you do realize that right? You really can't possibly be that thick can you?" she asked. Peter looked at her confused. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You know what? Just forget it. Obviously this friendship is going no where if you're so oblivious to feelings that I have. So we'll just keep our relationship professional, High King Peter." Arianna told him.

"Ari-" she cut him off.

"Professional includes titles." She walked to the horses and climbed on hers. Not sparing a glance at Peter she rode towards the others holding back the tears in her eyes. Devlyn sent her a sympathetic look being the only one who saw.

"I'll go and get the rest of the traveling party." she told them before riding across the courtyard. Peter just stared after her with a forlorn look on his face.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

"Screwed up. Completely lost any and all chances with my sister, and just because you decided to sleep with that girl." Elyra told him, without sympathy. Peter glared at her.

"Shut up Elyra." he snapped. She returned his glare ten fold.

"No! I will not shut up! You have no idea how much pain you've just caused my sister Peter! She's in love with you and just found out that you slept with some girl! So forgive me if I hold no sympathy for you, and right now I really hope that Arianna's decision of not being friends with you any longer causes you lots of pain, because for what this is doing to her you deserve it." Elyra told him angrily. In that moment she reminded him in depth of Arianna, the way she said her words controlled and carefully, the glint of anger in her eyes, the way she clenched her fist and the way that her voice held a dangerous tone. As much as he knew he deserved it, he would not stand to be talked to in such a way. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at Elyra.

"As your King I command you to stop talking. I will not be spoken to that way, least of all by you." Elyra gave him a look that would have killed him, she was sure that if she could conjure fire like her sister he would have burst into flames with the heat of her stare.

"Whatever pleases you, Your Majesty." she sneered before following in her sisters footsteps by retrieving her horse and heading in the direction of her sister. Peter looked to his siblings who just shook their heads at him before climbing on their horses. Peter followed suit and they met Arianna, Elyra and the rest of he group in the main courtyard. Peter rode to the front of the group and donned what Lucy had taken to call his 'super serious High King' look.

"Now I've been told the trip to Archenland will take approximately three days. We will be staying in Archenland for up to a week to talk about a treaty. So we'll be gone for about two weeks. I just wanted to let everyone know before we head out." Peter explained to the small group, which consisted of the other royals, the elves and approximately 10 soldiers and a few maids. The group of Narnians took time to check all of their stuff over and Peter approached his sisters.

"Is Mr. Tumnus set? He knows what to do whilst we're gone?" Peter asked. Susan rolled her eyes while Lucy nodded.

"Alright, lets head out." Peter called out to the group. The group started ahead with Arianna and Devlyn leading the way, seeing as they knew the way best but were stopped by the sound of a galloping horse and female cries of "Wait!" They stopped and turned only to see the servant girl Jasmine. Elyra rolled her eyes as her sister narrowed her own.

"Head out, we'll catch up." Arianna ordered the group, they looked to Peter who was to busy studying Arianna's reaction to the girl riding up to them.

"Do as she says." Edmund ordered the group. With that the only ones left were the four Kings and Queens and the elves. The girl rode up to the Pevensie's.

"I wish to accompany you, Your Majesties." she stated. Peter shook his head.

"No Jasmine stay here, I'll speak with you when we arrive back." Peter ordered.

"But Peter-" she was cut off by Arianna.

"When one speaks to the High King," she started, "the use of titles is the proper way of speaking." Jasmine sneered at the Protector.

"He didn't mind it last night." the servant retorted. Arianna's eyes darkened and Devlyn felt the air around the group heat up.

"Arianna! Control yourself!" he snapped. She turned her anger on him.

"Don't order me around, Devlyn, you haven't the jurisdiction." she sneered.

"Arianna, he's right, that's enough." Susan said softly. Arianna sighed but nodded. Jasmine smirked. Susan then rounded on the girl.

"You shall not speak to her that way again. Are we clear?" the Gentle Queen asked. Jasmine's smirk fell and she nodded.

"Stay here Jasmine, as I said, I shall speak with you when I return." he said.

"But High King Peter, what about last night?" she whined. Peter sighed.

"I am sorry but all last night was, was a mistake. I had a considerable amount to drink and was not quite myself. I know that's no excuse," he stated glancing at Arianna, "but last night should not have happened and I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. It will not happen again and I'm sorry but I fully regret it ever happening, for you see my heart belongs to someone else." he finished fully looking at Arianna. Jasmine's head fell and she turned the horse and went back to the castle. The group of eight finally set out at a fast pace after the others.

"Arianna?" Peter asked after they had been riding in silence for a while.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Peter sighed.

"Your still upset with me, I can see the disappointment in your eyes." he stated. Arianna turned to look at him.

"Yes, I'm still upset with you. I have feelings for you Peter. I know you have feelings for me also. So forgive me if the fact that you bedded someone bothers me, but it does. It will take a lot more than you just telling the girl that nothing was meant by it to fix this. Obviously, if you are that oblivious to me and how I feel and what would upset me then a relationship with you would be out of the question. Peter, when and if things are ever fixed between us, and we decide to court, I have to know that your serious and that its not just going to end, you have to show me that its me that you want and you have to put your all into it. Because when I see myself with someone for the rest of my life I see you, and if your with me I have got to be the person you see yourself with or it won't work." she told him before riding farther ahead of the group. Peter sighed as he stared at the girl who he was in love with but had lost before he had even been with her. _I'll fix this, _he thought, _I'll fix this if it's the last thing I do._

"Its got to be you." he whispered aloud.


	11. So Sick

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I think... This chapter is just really blah to me but I was kind of stuck and I had to get them to Archenland and this is what came out when I sat down to write... Thank you everyone who has alerted/favortied this story and thank you princess emma of narnia, Lady Firewing, and EdmundsGirl1985 for reviewing on the last chapter! So review please guys everyone, ya know push the button and tell me what you think and what you want to see! Thanks love ya!

* * *

><p><em>(it's ridiculous)<em>

_ It's been months _

_And for some reason I just _

_(can't get over us) _

_And I'm stronger than this _

_(enough is enough)_

_ No more walking round _

_With my head down I'm so over being blue _

_Crying over you_  
><em>And I'm so sick of love songs <em>

_So tired of tears _

_So done with wishing you were still here _

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow _

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_So Sick, Ne-Yo_

Susan stood next to Devlyn watching the strange interactions between the others. They had just set up camp for the night and one would've expected Arianna and Peter as well as Elyra and Edmund laughing and joking about the fire but that was not the case. Peter sat on one side of the fire with Edmund both quietly discussing something, both looking slightly upset and, Arianna sat on the other side staring into the fire sadly whilst her sister continued to glare at the High King. Lucy and Elijah were getting themselves soup and having what seemed to be a quiet conversation not wanting to interrupt the unnatural silence. Susan turned quickly to Devlyn.

"How do we fix this?" she asked. Devlyn sighed softly having been thinking the same thing.

"Truthfully," he started, "I don't think we can. This one is all up to Peter. Knowing Arianna's ability to hold grudges it's going to take a while for her to forgive him." he told the Queen.

"She forgave you." Susan argued.

"Yes, but only because Aslan told her to, and even then it took years before you arrived and she did finally forgive me. You have to realize, Su, that I put her through hell. Aside from Aslan I was the person she trusted most in the world and trust is a major thing with her. Then when you lot arrived and I saw how she was interacting with Peter I knew right then that things with him would be different. Even then she looked at him differently then she had ever looked at me. He had her trust from the moment they met and that is a near impossible thing to happen with her." Devlyn explained. Susan watched Devlyn and the way that he talked of his friend, his sister, his ex fiancé and wondered if any feelings were still there.

"Do you still love her?" Susan asked softly. Devlyn smiled at her.

"As a sister yes, I do. But that's all I see her as anymore. I've got my eye on someone else." he stated winking at her. Susan blushed and looked away.

"Well I'm going to retire to my tent for the night." she stood. "Goodnight Devlyn." she smiled. He nodded and returned the smile.

"Goodnight Your Majesty." After the Gentle Queen had left Devlyn turned back to watch the group around the fire and noticed something Arianna had said just sparked more of Elyra's little temper and she looked as if she were about to castrate, maybe even kill Peter. _Hmm that is not good_, he thought to himself. He stood and quickly walked over to the two Kings. He sat next to Edmund and leaned close whispering softly.

"So I'm pretty sure Elyra's about to attack Peter, maybe go and take her to spar or something, help her let out some anger." Devlyn suggested. Edmund looked to his friend and nodded quickly going and retrieving her. Arianna still didn't look up from the fire and Peter sighed watching her.

"I've got to fix this with her." Peter mumbled, before getting up and retiring to his tent for the night.

"Are you going to bed, Ari?" Devlyn asked.

"I've got to take the first watch." she said.

"I'll do it, your head isn't in the right place at the moment. Go get some rest I'll wake you up later." Devlyn told her.

"No this is my job, I can't let my personal feelings get in the way." she said stubbornly.

"Then stop letting them. This last day and a half, all the ignoring and brooding and snarky comments. They are unneeded." He said softly. "The Arianna I know wouldn't let this happen. She'd get pissed and yell at whoever had her mad, not just shut everyone out and brood like me. That's what I do when I'm mad, not you. Your temper is what makes you, you and you've got me worried right now, you've got Susan worried and you've got Peter worried."

"I don't care if he's worried about me. Really he should be scared of me. You're right, this isn't me. Just give me tonight, I'll be back to normal tomorrow." She stated before she walked off towards her room.

"This is going to be interesting." he said smirking.

"Really Dev, really? I wanted to see her come out of this on her own. Let's not encourage her temper, she might just actually set Peter on fire." Elyra said from behind him. He jumped and smirked at the girl.

"Sorry, but you know I'm right. Especially with us being on this trip and being almost to Archenland we need her at her best, and well she's at her best when she's normal, not all broody."

The next morning Arianna was the first one up having relieved Devlyn of his duties, and she had, had a lot of time to think some things through. Once the others were up and seated around the small fire eating breakfast she cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I want to apologize for how I've been behaving these last few days." she said.

"Don't worry, Ari, you were upset, it's fine." Lucy told her with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy, but it's not fine. I let personal feelings get in the way and I'm lucky there were no attacks from Witch supporters, because my head was not in the right place at all. So I'm sorry. I won't let personal feelings get in the way any longer." she said glancing at Peter out of the corner of her eye. Elijah opened his mouth to tell her not to worry about it, but he was pushed off of the log he was sitting on by his brother.

"Don't argue, how often does Arianna apologize? When she does it's best not to argue, because you will lose little brother, you know this." Devlyn told Elijah after being shot a scathing look. Lucy giggled at the look on her friends face as he grumbled and returned to his spot.

"You really don't have anything to apologize for, Arianna." Peter stated. She sighed.

"Yes I do, I also need to apologize for the way I blew up at you back at the castle."

"_What!" _The others exclaimed. Peter just looked confused.

"No you-" Arianna cut him off.

"Yes, yes I do. You are a grown boy, a King no less and you can make your own decisions and decide to do whatever it is that you please. You and I aren't courting so you can do what ever you wish with a woman and I should just stay out of it. It's not my business." The girl said though it was tearing her up inside.

"Arianna, I understand why it was that you got that upset, had the situation been reversed I would have done something more than likely worse then just yelling at you, I would most likely have fought the man." Peter said standing up.

"Yes well we aren't together Peter, and I have been doing some thinking and I'm not sure if we ever should be." Arianna yelled standing also. Peter took a step back shocked.

"Wha- Why?" he asked. Arianna sighed and turned around walking away.

"I don't want to talk about this right now in front of everyone." she said. Peter strode forward and grabbed her arm.

"Well that's to bad because I want to talk about it now." he said.

"You really want to know why? I'll tell you, because if you and I become something more it will become increasingly harder for me to keep my personal feelings out of the battle field or a fight with any enemy and it will distract me from my duty to keep you and your siblings safe. What happens if we are in a battle and my feelings cause me to pay closer attention to you than all the others and in that time frame something happens to one of them. I would never forgive myself, I would have failed my duty to Aslan, and you would never forgive me. I have to be worried about all of you. Not _just _you, granted you are the High King and will have the most threats but I need to worry for the others also. Not to mention worrying about my own siblings on top of that. Falling in love can be a great thing, but in all honesty there is no place for it in my life. Plus I'm actually kind of sick of it. It's so much work, and there's tears and sadness and lots of time involved; time that I could spend doing my job rather than just waiting to get my heart broken again." Arianna ranted. "Everyone please pack up once you're done eating, we should head out, if we leave within the hour we should arrive by around midday." Arianna said before heading to gather her things. Peter just stared after her completely heart broken. _Is this how she felt the other day?_ He wondered vaguely.

"Way to go Devlyn." Elyra hissed.

"I didn't tell her to do _that, _I just told her to stop brooding. It's his own fault I said not to argue when she was apologizing." Devlyn mumbled back. Elyra and Elijah proceeded to push him off of the log.

After packing up the group headed out and like Arianna predicted they reached the Archenland border around midday and were escorted to the castle by about 10 castle guards. Arianna immediately struck up a conversation with one that was about two years her elder and was quite handsome. Peter developed a sinking suspicion that she did it to make him jealous but he couldn't be sure. He just glared at the back of the man's head and rode on in silence, at least until his sister started scolding him.

"Peter Pevensie, you knock it off this instant." Susan chastised. He then turned his glare on his sister.

"Leave me alone." he muttered.

"Don't you start that now. She has a right to make whatever decision she pleases and you need to respect that. She's doing what she feels is right." Susan said gently.

"But it isn't right. It's not fair to either of us. I love her Susan, I completely screwed up but I love her and I wanted to fix things but how will I be able to if she doesn't want to be with me and has such logical reasons to back her up?" Peter asked. Susan sighed.

"Just give her time and try to at least win back her friendship. Don't pressure her, just let her come to you. She's hurting that's all it is."

"No it's not. She meant everything she said earlier today, you couldn't see it, but I could it showed in her eyes."

"She loves you too, Pete. Like Susan said just give her some time." Devlyn said coming up next to the two siblings.

"Start trying to win back her friendship again, you said? Alright." Peter said before riding up farther towards Arianna.

"You know if he wasn't a King she'd hit him right now." Devlyn stated. Susan giggled and the two continued to make small talk on the way to the castle.


	12. Stay

**_Alright so here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I'm trying to get them on track to being together... and they will be soon as will the others but Peter and Arianna have to get together first.. so anyway I don't own anything except my characters and plot twists... thank you princess emma of narnia and Kat Novata for reviewing! it means a lot and thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story and myself... so please enjoy and thanks again! oh and please review!_**

_Something must have made you say that,_

_What did I do_

_To make you say that to me?_

_Something must have mad you so made,_

_What can I do_

_To make you say come back to me?_

_Stay- SafteySuit_

"So you are the Protector of your Kings and Queens?" Liam, the soldier Arianna had stuck up a conversation with asked.

"Yes." Arianna stated.

"But you are a girl. I find it hard to believe that you are the best fighter of your people." Liam said. Arianna quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll have to show you sometime then." She said, as Peter rode up.

"Show him what?" The King asked.

"I was just telling Arianna I found it hard to believe she was the best fighter in Narnia, Your Majesty." Liam said.

"It's true, she is still training my brother and I and we still have far to go until we are to her level of sword fighting expertise." Peter said praising the girl. Arianna snorted at Peter.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing my liege." she said shaking her head.

"Can I speak with you, Protector?" Peter asked. Arianna nodded and Liam rode off towards a few of his comrades in the lead.

"Making friends quickly I see." Peter said.

"Don't do that. If all you want to talk about is what happened this morning don't bother. My mind is made and you can't change it. I would like to stay your friend but I can't handle any more." Arianna told him.

"I get the reasoning of that I bedded Jasmine but your other reasons are-"

"Completely logical and you know it." Arianna cut him off.

"That's beside the point." Peter argued.

"No, until you can come up with an argument better than mine, friends is all we shall be and if you can not handle that then we shall just have a professional relationship."

"I don't want that though." he argued. Arianna shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry but you have enough on your plate right now besides worrying about convincing me to be with you, Peter. Just worry about creating a peace treaty with Archenland." Arianna told him. Peter sighed.

"Fine, but don't think I'm giving up." he told her. Arianna fought back a smile.

"I did not think you would." she told him. The two continued the ride to the castle only speaking of the upcoming meeting with King Lune.

Once the group reached the castle the four royals and Arianna were the first led up to King Lune. He was as Arianna had always remembered him. A jolly man, with a kind and open face and yet the way he carried himself showed he had a serious underlying personification.

"Welcome Kings and Queens of Narnia I hope your journey was well." King Lune said as he stepped forward to greet them. Peter and his siblings dismounted their horses and Arianna followed quickly standing to the left of them hand on one of her swords surveying the surrounding area.

"Yes it was, thank you for agreeing to this meeting King Lune." Susan the ever gentle Queen said with a gracious smile. King Lune smiled.

"But of course Your Majesty, Narnia and Archenland were always allies before the reign of the White Witch, and it is only right that we restore the friendship between our countries." King Lune explained as the horses were led to the stables by a few of the servants.

"Yes we believed so also, when Ari- Protector Arianna told us of the old Narnian/Archenlandian friendship we started determining ways of how to bring up a council with you, Your Highness." Lucy said with a very Lucy like polite smile. Lune smiled widely at the youngest of the Narnian royals.

"Ah yes. Protector Arianna! It has been to long, my friend." He told the girl with a brilliant smile. Arianna bowed slightly.

"Yes to long indeed King Lune, how is Corin? He must be, what 10 now?" Arianna asked. Lune nodded.

"Yes and he has been awaiting your arrival anxiously." Arianna smiled then continued to survey the people and judge their expressions making sure no one was planning on attacking any of her charges.

"Now I'm sure you are all hungry, why don't we go and have lunch and then get started on talks of a treaty." Lune said graciously.

"That would be lovely. Thank you King Lune." Susan said with a smile. Lune led the royals and the elves into the dining hall. As they entered Devlyn pulled out a chair for Susan as Elijah and Edmund did the same for Lucy and Elyra. Arianna stood back and watched the group as they started to eat. King Lune and Peter looked at her curiously.

"Are you not hungry, Protector?" King Lune asked.

"I need to stay focused." she told him. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sit down and eat Arianna." Peter ordered. "If you let yourself go without eating you will become weaker."

"To keep them safe you need to take care of yourself also." Devlyn said from his seat next to Susan. Arianna sighed and went to the open seat next to Peter who stood and pulled out the seat and pushed her back towards the table.

"Thank you Your Majesty." she told him. He smiled and sat down next to her. The lunch was filled with small talk, until they were interrupted by a small ten year old running in.

"Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari!" he yelled excitedly. Arianna stood up with a giant smile and quickly ran to the young boy.

"Prince Corin! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Good. I've missed you so much! Will you spar with me?" he asked. Arianna smiled at him.

"I've missed you too young one." she told him. "I will later, maybe when I work with my Kings and Queens you can tag along. You will have to ask your father though." The young prince smiled before rushing to his father.

"Can I father? Please?" he asked. King Lune chuckled.

"As long as the Kings and Queens do not mind."

"Of course it is no bother at all. It will be wonderful to get to know the Prince." Lucy said excited at the idea of a new friend. The others nodded their heads and Corin smiled. He went to Lucy and Elijah.

"Hello, I'm Prince Corin. Welcome to Archenland." He said graciously. Lucy smiled at him as did Elijah.

"Hello Prince Corin. I am Queen Lucy and this is Sir Elijah of Cair Paravel." Lucy giggled. Susan looked between the two.

"Does Lucy really need to be present for the meeting?" Susan asked.

"Not really, she is so young I'm not sure she would understand everything." King Lune replied. "If she wishes I'm sure Corin would show her around and they could get to know each other." Lucy smiled.

"Oh can we Peter? Please?" she asked her older brother. Arianna looked skeptical not wanting to leave Lucy alone. Elyra caught the look on her sisters face.

"If it settles you sister, I could accompany them." the 14 year old said. Arianna looked great fully at her.

"If Corin and Lucy don't mind." Arianna stated.

"Of course you can come! Elijah can too!" Corin said happily. With that the four youngest of the group quickly exited the hall excited to get to know each other. King Lune then sent a servant to fetch his top advisors and led the rest of the Narnians to the meeting room.

"One thing you all should know before we start is that as an ally of Archenland, if something should happen to provoke war with Calormen we would expect you to come to our aid if it is requested. At this moment we are on slightly okay terms with them, but when dealing with Calormen things change quite quickly." King Lune explained. Peter looked to Arianna who nodded.

"Yes we understand that completely. We've learned that Calormen was in favor of the White Witch and we would like to have friendly dealings with them but are not so sure that they will be willing." Peter explained. King Lune nodded and the rest of the day was filled with talks of treaty. The meeting had went smoother than Arianna expected and the Pevensie's had handled everything spectacularly. The group went down to dinner after the treaty was signed and sat down quickly digging into the mouthwatering food placed in front of them.

"I would like to tell you that tomorrow a ball will be held in honor of the restoration of the friendship between Narnia and Archenland." King Lune announced. Lucy, Susan and Elyra started talking animatedly with King Lune about the ball, while Edmund, Devlyn, and Peter tried to hide their distaste as much as possible. They young Archenlandian Prince though, did nothing to hide his distaste and groaned loudly, while Arianna and Elijah sat back and watched with amused eyes the others reactions. After everyone was done eating they were shown to the sparing area by the prince who excitedly drew his sword and turned to Arianna. The elf chuckled and drew her own.

"Are you sure you wish to do this young prince?" she asked. Coin's response was to charge and try and land a blow, which she easily blocked. Arianna let the boy continue to be on the offensive for a few minutes before she quickly and easily disarmed him. Corin narrowed his eyes good naturedly at the young woman, who just smiled in reply.

"You've grown stronger, Prince Corin." Arianna praised him. Corin smiled widely at her before collecting his sword and heading over to Lucy, Elijah and Susan who had gone to the targets on the other side of the arena. Arianna then turned to the rest of her friends and family and split them off into partners- Elyra with Edmund and Devlyn with Peter.

Peter excited to be working with Devlyn because if he could beat him it would mean impressing Arianna quite a lot, quickly started the battle laying his attacks on thick. Devlyn chuckled when he realized what the High King was doing and defended himself from all the attacks as best as he could.

"Good, nice form Peter!" Devlyn complimented knowing Arianna would be able to hear him. Peter smiled gratefully, but the smile quickly fell from his face when he was brought around and was greeted with sight of Arianna talking and smiling with the soldier from earlier in the day. His eyes narrowed and Devlyn couldn't help it. He used Peter's distraction to knock the sword out of Peter's hand and smirked at the High King.

"First rule Peter- do not get distracted." Devlyn chastised.

"Green does not suit you well brother." Edmund spoke up and Elyra giggled as they contiued to spar. Peter glared and then his glare was turned on the two talking not far away when he heard what the soldier had asked _his_ Arianna.

Arianna smiled at the soldier and chuckled.

"Yes well maybe if you are ever in Narnia near Cair Paravel, I could show you some more of what I can do with a blade." she told him. Liam smiled.

"Yes that would be wonderful. Lady Arianna?" Liam asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you to the ball tomorrow evening?" Liam asked. Arianna's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh-" she was cut off as the High King grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Liam.

"I'm sorry but she can not because she is already accompanying me." Peter told him. Liam stepped back slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty, I was not aware of this." He said bowing to the King and then walking away. Arianna glared at Peter and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"I was not aware of this either. When was this decided? I do not remember even being asked." she said angrily.

"It was decided when I decided it." Peter told her. Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"Well that makes it alright doesn't it? The High King demands it so it must be." Arianna said sarcastically. Peter sighed.

"I did not mean it that way." he said softly. It was Arianna's turn to sigh.

"You realize if you would have asked me I would have said yes, right?" she asked. Peter perked up.

"Truly?"

"Yes, but it does not change anything about my decision." she stated. Peter smirked.

"Yes it does." he said before walking towards his sister.

"Susan what color will Arianna be wearing tomorrow?" He called to his sister. The Gentle Queen turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure." she replied. Peter smiled brightly.

"Make sure it's something blue." he told her before heading back into the castle. The others turned to Arianna with a questioning look on each of their faces.

"What?" she asked before turning to Devlyn and asking him to spar with her. Susan and Lucy shared an excited smile and Edmund shook his head, all the while Elyra was staring at her sister as if she'd grown another head.


	13. Make It Right

_an... so I know its been slightly longer than normal since I updated but I got a little sidetracked and this chapter is slightly longer than others.. I really hope you like it... I think it might be my favorite so far... thanks everyone whos alerted/favorited me and/or this story and thank you princess emma of narnia and Kat Novata for reviewing it means a lot... Please review! I only got two last chapter and I just really want to know what everyone thinks... Let me know what you want to see also if there are certain characters you want to see interact more or anything like that PLEASE let me know! anyway here's the chapter I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know how good you were for me<em>

_Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we could be_

_And I know that its my fault_

_but I'm gonna treat you better_

_Cuz if I had one wish you'd be with me forever_

_Maybe I could have loved you_

_Maybe I could have shown_

_That I still do care about you more than you could know_

_Don't say its to late to try_

_To make it right_

_Make it Right- Joe Jonas_

The next morning there was a knock on Arianna's door and she groaned loudly at the intrusion but got up and into a robe quickly before going to the door.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked. The King just smiled at her.

"Would you accompany me to breakfast?" he asked. Arianna rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, just let me get dressed." He nodded and she shut the door before going to her clothes and pulling out a pair of breeches and a shirt she had stolen from Devlyn years ago. She chuckled lightly. Susan was going to murder her. She quickly dressed adding a red vest and then tying her hair back before exiting the room to find Peter leaning against the wall waiting for her. He raised and eyebrow at her clothes.

"What?" she asked. He just smiled and shook his head. Peter grabbed her hand and laced it around his arm before the two headed down to breakfast.

"You know, my sister is going to have a fit, when she sees you wearing that." Peter told her chuckling.

"Yes, well I figure since they are going to be forcing me into a formal dress later and I will be attending this ball on the arm of the High King I can get away with wearing breeches for a few hours." Arianna replied scowling at the thought of the dress she'd be forced into later. Peter chuckled.

"I've never understood your aversion to the formal dresses. You don't have a problem with the normal dresses that you wear."

"Yes well you've seen the normal dresses that I wear, they are no where near as constricting as the formal dresses." she argued. Peter smiled.

"Well it does not matter what you wear, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the room." Peter told her with a cheesy smile. Arianna blushed and looked away.

"Compliments will not win me over, Peter." Arianna told him. He chuckled.

"But they do help, and it's how I feel." He said turning her to look back at him. "I mean it Arianna. You could put angels to shame with your beauty." he told her. Arianna's blushed deepened.  
>"You are right. They do help." she told him. He chuckled, then completely surprised Arianna by leaning down and kissing her cheek before holding open the door to the dining hall for her. As he pulled out her chair her blush was still present and Elyra raised an eyebrow. Her sister never blushed. When she saw the triumphant smile on Peter's face she assumed that the High King had something to do with it. She sent her sister a look that said they were going to have a nice little chat after breakfast before she turned to Edmund and continued on with the conversation.<p>

"Arianna! What are you wearing?" Susan exclaimed. Devlyn looked closely at her outfit.

"Hey! Those are mine!" he exclaimed. The others looked to Arianna with questioning gazes.

"In my defense I took them from him years ago." she said holding up her hands. Elyra and Elijah snickered, Lucy giggled and Edmund chuckled. King Lune shook his head and continued with his breakfast while Susan and Peter continued to stare at Arianna and Devlyn.

"What?" They asked together.

"Why did you steal his shirt and pants?" Susan asked.

"If I remember correctly... She didn't want to wear a dress because and I quote, "dresses are to hard to kick ass in". Then she proceeded to attack me and we both ended up with some serious injuries and a serious talking to from Oreius." Devlyn said chuckling. Arianna giggled. Lucy then piped up from across the table.

"So why didn't you and Devlyn get married." Arianna tensed as did Devlyn. Peter glared slightly at Devlyn and Susan looked down at the table thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you never told me why either." Elijah piped up. Arianna quickly stood.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties. I just remembered I have something to do. When you are ready, just send for me Queen Susan." Then she was walking out of the room as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry. I did not realize that was such a touchy subject." Lucy mumbled.

"It's okay, Queen Lucy. There are just some things that happened between Arianna and I that are not something to be spoken lightly of and some things that I seriously regret." Devlyn explained.

"As you well should." Peter said angrily. Devlyn glared at him.

"Do not preach to me about Arianna. I very well know what I did and that she did not deserve it and it haunts me every time I look at her. You are not particularly innocent in keeping her heart un-hurt." Peter stood up angrily.

"What I did was not nearly half as bad as what you did." Devlyn stood also.

"You think I don't realize that? Every time I look on her face I remember the look that should never have graced it, and that I should never have raised a hand to it." Susan looked confusedly at Devlyn, as did everyone else, except for Peter.

"What do you mean you should not have raised a hand to it?" the Gentle Queen asked. Devlyn's eyes widened.

"I should not have said that. Excuse me." Then Devlyn was also making a hasty exit. Everyone looked to Peter who just shook his head and then walked out also. Susan turned to King Lune.

"I apologize greatly for Peter, Devlyn, and Arianna's behavior. I can assure you that they will be reprimanded." King Lune shook his head.

"There is no need, Queen Susan. I know much of how Arianna does not like to speak of painful things." Peter took off in search of Arianna and found her out by the stables. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Peter.

"Devlyn let it slip." Peter mumbled. Arianna nodded.

"I just don't want them to think badly of him." Arianna mumbled. Peter looked at her confused.

"Devlyn beats himself up enough for all the wrong things he has done. He does not need others reprimanding him for it." Arianna explained. Peter smiled at her.

"You told me that we could be nothing more then friends unless I could come up with a reason better than your own." Peter stated.

"Yes." Arianna said cautiously.

"Well here it is.. I love you, Arianna. I also know that you love me too and I think that is reason enough for us to be together. You once said that I was who you saw yourself with for life and I feel the same way. I also want you to know that no matter what argument you come up with you will not win this time." Peter told her. Arianna stared at him for a few moments.

"What about this one? I can not have children. As a King you need an heir to the thrown." Arianna rebutted. Peter watched the girl in front of him.

"I don't care. I know you love children so we can adopt and Edmund or one of my sisters can have an heir to the thrown."

"I'm broken, I've seen shit that no person should see and I've had my heart crushed." Arianna stated.

"I will fix you. Arianna I'm serious. I am not leaving this spot until you agree to be with me." Peter stated. Arianna looked up into his blue eyes for a few moments and as she did she felt her resolve start to crumble with each moment she stared at him. Peter seeing this as his chance leaned down and placed his lips softly, at first, against hers. As their lips met Arianna's resolve disappeared completely and she threw her arms around Peter's neck pulling him closer. After a few moments they pulled apart and Peter leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you." he mumbled. Arianna smiled.

"I love you too." she said before leaning up and placing another kiss on his lips.

"You two will never guess where I just pulled Arianna away from!" Lucy exclaimed Arianna trailing behind her into Susan's room. Elyra and Susan looked up with a questioning look.

"She was with Peter!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Yes, they're friends again." Susan said like it was nothing.

"No she was _with _Peter, then they kissed goodbye!" Lucy squealed. Susan smiled excitedly, while Elyra looked skeptical.

"Are you sure about this sister?" Elyra asked. Arianna nodded.

"As sure as ever." Arianna replied.

"Congratulations." Susan told her.

"Thank you. I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier." Arianna told them.

"It's fine Arianna." Lucy told her.

"I would tell you all what happened, but I don't want you to think bad of Devlyn. Especially you, Su, he has some serious feelings for you and I just don't want that ruined because of mistakes and accidents that happened in our past. I can tell you though, that no matter what happened with Devlyn and myself, he would never do anything like that to you." Arianna told her. Susan stood and pulled her to sit down so that they could get started on her hair.

"He let it slip at breakfast after he and Peter got into an argument." Susan said softly.

"Oh, Susan please do not hold it against him, it was honestly an accident that I over reacted to." Arianna said.

"Well we will have time to talk about it tonight seeing as he is my escort tonight." Susan said blushing. Arianna smiled widely.

"Has he asked to court you or anything of the like yet?" Lucy asked her sister eagerly.

"We've discussed it a few times, but we wanted to wait until Peter and Arianna have been together for a while so that Arianna will be able to talk him down if he gets upset." Susan said blushing.

"Oh Su, don't wait for things between Peter and I. Even if Peter and I weren't together, which could very well have happened, I would still be in full support of yourself and Devlyn, I would have talked to your brother." Arianna said.

"I know, but if he's happy then he's less likely to say "no" when Devlyn asks to court me." The girls all laughed agreeing and continued to get ready for the party.

"So is Edmund escorting you tonight, 'Lyra?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yes, but not in that way, Ed and I are just friends." Elyra said. Arianna smiled at her sister.

"For now." The older girl said. Elyra just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change into her dress.

"Elijah, Corin, and I are all going in together." Lucy told them. Susan smiled at the young Queen, as did Arianna.

"It's wonderful that you all became friends so quickly. I thank Aslan that my original family and my newly added family were able to become so close." Arianna said smiling.

"Yes, and now we're all one big happy family!" Lucy said excitedly.

"It is quite nice. To be honest I didn't like Arianna and Devlyn together... I think the way things are now feel more right to me... It was always just a tad weird to me..." Elyra put in.

"Why is it that you never told me this?" Arianna asked her sister curiously.

"Because you were happy, what kind of sister would I have been if I had ruined that... But now you are happier then I have ever seen you... Even when mother and father were alive." Elyra explained. Arianna nodded in understanding. She then quickly took in the dress her sister was wearing. It was a red elfin style with intricate designs woven into the middle layer/section. It was long sleeved and laced up the torso on the front and back.

"You look beautiful sister." Arianna told her, then went to get changed herself. After changing, she went back into the room only to be greeted with the biggest of smiles form her three companions.

"You look beautiful, Arianna! I love your dress!" Lucy squealed. Arianna smiled thankfully at her friend. Her dress was elfin style dress in blue with a black second outing, and it laced up the front. The showing blue had swirling designs of black interwoven into it.

"Thank you Lu. You both look beautiful also!" After a few moments there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Susan called excitedly. Peter, Devlyn, Elijah, and Edmund entered at the call. Peter stopped abruptly catching sight of Arianna, who smiled at him and curtseyed. She then crossed the rest of the way to him, he smiled and pulled her close.

"You look beautiful, love." he told her softly. She smiled widely up at him.

"You look quite handsome yourself, my liege." she replied. Peter rolled his eyes playfully at her and place d a kiss on her forehead. "They are so cute!" Lucy squealed softly to Susan who just smiled at her sister and walked to her escort. Devlyn smiled at her and picked up her hand kissing it.

"You look lovely, my Queen." Devlyn said bowing slightly. Susan blushed and curtseyed. On the other side of the room Elyra, Edmund, Elijah, and Lucy stood next to each other watching the older couples.

"Edmund if I ever start acting like that over a girl, hit me upside the head really hard." Elijah instructed. Edmund nodded.

"All I ask is that you would do the same in return." Edmund replied. Elyra and Lucy looked to each other and shook their heads.

"Boys." they said at the same time.

Peter took hold of Arianna's hand and wrapped it around his arm before leading her down to the ballroom, the others following after them. They stopped at the door as the door man announced each couple.

"Announcing High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia escorting Protector Lady Arianna of Cair Paravel." Peter led Arianna out onto the dance floor. "Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia escorted by Lord Devlyn of Cair Paravel." Peter bowed and Arianna curtseyed, then held their right hands up just barely touching and walked in a clock-wise circle. Devlyn led Susan out onto the dance floor and they mimicked Peter and Arianna. "King Edmund the Just of Narnia escorting Lady Elyra of Cair Paravel." Edmund reluctantly led Elyra out onto the dance floor and the couple followed in the steps of their elder siblings. Peter and Arianna switched hands. Arianna's heart started beating wildly as her violet eyes met his blue ones. Peter couldn't take his eyes off of her, to him she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia escorted by Sir Elijah of Cair Paravel." Lucy dragged Elijah out onto the dance floor her excitement bubbling over. Susan blushed at the intense gaze Devlyn had locked on her, her heart thumping erratically in her chest as they placed both hands between each other and spun in another circle hands still not touching. All Peter wanted to do was touch her, it didn't matter where, but he more or less just wanted to pull her close and kiss her. Neither pair, Susan and Devlyn or Peter and Arianna, noticed that there was a fair number of eyes on each couple. The chemistry between each was undeniable and most people in the room noticed this. King Lune smiled at his wife as they watched the young couples. They finally came together in the dance and Arianna couldn't have been any happier. She was in his arms and that was all she wanted.

Later in the evening Peter and Arianna were standing out on a balcony talking quietly when they were interrupted by Liam.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I might steal Arianna for a quick dance." Liam asked Peter. The High King hesitantly agreed and Arianna let Liam lead her out onto the dance floor. As she placed her hand in his a peculiar thing happened. Steam started to rise from there intertwined hands. Arianna looked shocked from their hands to his face where she finally caught sight of his eye color. Green, but not just any green a vibrant green that she knew could only belong to one type of creature.

"You're an elf." She said shocked, Elyra, Elijah and Devlyn's heads all shot up when they heard her loud and clear from across the ballroom. Somewhere far away a lion smiled also a happy twinkle in his eye as he started running, everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p>an.. finally they got together... oh Liam's an elf.. bet ya weren't expecting that... hahaha neither was I really, I got the random idea a few days ago... any way please review!<p> 


	14. The League Of Aslan

_Goood Afternoon my lovely readers! So I'm really excited about this chapter because I have a beta reader now and she is just amazing! Thank you again Rachel! So I would love to really hear what everyone thinks of this chapter! It's kind of action packed and some new characters are introduced so please leave a review! Speaking of reviews thank you princess emma of narnia, EllieCotton (aka my new beta!), and sjamerlinfan (yes I did get the idea of the dance from vampire diaries and I forgot to mention that, but can you blame me for wanting to use it? Elena and Damon made it look so fun!) anyway thanks for the alerts/favorites to everyone who did! Leave a review and let me know what you think!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Liam stared awestruck at his and Arianna's connected hand giving off steam. Arianna could only stare in shock and disbelief. Confused and a little frightened, Liam quickly pulled his hand away.<p>

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Arianna looked from him to Devlyn who was staring back with a surprised expression on his face, listening intently to their exchange.

"Dev, get a goblet of water and bring Elijah and Elyra with you." Arianna instructed to the elf who had just materialised next to her. Devlyn simply nodded and went off in search of a goblet of water with Elijah and Elyra in tow. She then turned back to Liam, took his arm and led him out into the gardens.

"Arianna, what's going on?" he asked, confusion evident on his features. "You honestly don't know?" she asked. Liam could only shake his head. "No. I've always thought elves to be extinct since the White Witch's reign." he explained. Arianna shook her head. "No, my siblings and I thought ourselves to be the only remaining elves in existence." Arianna's eyes suddenly widened as a thought struck her. "Liam where are your parents? Do you have any siblings?" she asked quickly, excited at the prospect of more elves to add to their ever growing family.

"No, but I have a cousin." Liam said, "Our parents died around the same time and we were adopted by the same family." Not allowing her to interrupt him, he continued, "Arianna, what's going on? When our hands touched steam appeared, that's _not_ normal. And if I'm honest, it's freaked me out a little." Arianna sighed. "I'll explain later, is your cousin here?" the girl asked, unable to hide the excitement she was feeling.

"Yeah, I just saw him." Liam answered. "Can you go get him and bring him out here? I promise I'll explain everything once you do." Liam nodded and went to search for his brother. Arianna stood in solitary silence for a few minutes before she heard footsteps approaching. Recognising them quickly she turned around to greet Peter.

"What are you doing out here? You'll freeze." Peter told her with a small smile. Arianna chuckled and returned the smile with one of her own. "It's pretty hard to freeze fire. You, on the other hand, look terribly cold." she said, stepping closer to him. He pulled her into a hug and laid his chin on top of her head. "I'm warm now." he teased. Arianna just grinned.

After a few moments of silence, Peter had to ask. "So, what are you doing out here, Arianna?" he questioned. Pulling away from their embrace, Arianna looked into Peter's eyes. "It's Liam. I've made a rather interesting discovery." she answered, still grinning. Peter quirked an eyebrow. "What is this...interesting discovery?" he asked cautiously, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. Arianna grinned, picking up on his hesitance.

"What's this? High King Peter is _jealous _of another man?" she exclaimed in mock incredulity. Peter's face grew slightly red, and not because of the dancing. "Not _jealous,_" he explained, sounding a little embarrassed, "just...concerned is all." Arianna only rolled her eyes before continuing.

"He's like me, Peter. An elf. I believe he has an affinity for water, because steam formed when he took my hand earlier. But just think, if he is what I think he is, there could be others out there like him that don't even know what they are. He went to go and get his cousin so I can check if he too is an elf...but Peter; Devlyn, Elijah, Elyra and myself could perhaps no longer be the only elves out there. Isn't that exciting?" Arianna asked in a rush, her words jumbling together in their haste to be spoken. Peter, knowing how much this meant to her, smiled and nodded. Though truthfully, he was slightly worried. _What if she left him for someone like herself?_ Peter quickly shook the thought from his head. He'd worry about such matters later. It was at this point that Devlyn, Elijah, and Elyra came rushing out, followed by Liam and another man, who Arianna assumed was his cousin.

"This is my cousin, Niall." Liam informed them. Arianna took a step towards him, "Hello Niall. My name is Arianna Rossi. I hope you don't think this to be too forward, but might I look at your eyes?" she asked, making sure to keep her tone even. "Uh, no, but how are you going to see in the dark?" he asked, a little startled at her strange request. Arianna smiled at him. "Well aside from the fact that my eye sight is around 20 times stronger than that of a normal person, I can also do this." Arianna said with a small smile. She snapped her fingers and a bright flame erupted where her skin connected. Niall backed up slightly.

"Don't worry, it won't burn you. I have complete control over the flame." she assured. He nodded and stepped a little closer to her, but still maintaining a distance between the flame and himself. Arianna lifted her hand so the light of the flame illuminated Niall's face. She quickly checked his eyes and smiled when they were the same distinct green as Liam, Devlyn, and Elijah's. She stepped back and flattened her hand, causing the flame to grow bigger and rest in the middle of her palm.

"Can either of you do anything like what I can, but perhaps with a different element?" Arianna asked, now curious. Liam and Niall exchanged looks, causing Arianna to glance at her family to exchange similar looks. "Well, I can kind of control water, I've never done much with it or told anyone but Niall, because I didn't want people to think I was weird." Liam muttered, casting his gaze to the ground. Arianna smiled widely.

"What about you Niall?" He didn't say anything, but the wind started to pick up around them and a particularly strong gust rushed at Arianna and blew out the fire in her palm. Arianna's smile grew even wider, if that was possible, and she clapped excitedly. "This is fantastic!" she exclaimed joyously.

"I'm still confused." Liam stated. Devlyn moved Arianna to the side, so he could talk to Liam and Niall. "Now, do you guys have any enhanced senses or strength, maybe even speed?" Devlyn asked. "Yeah, all of that." Liam answered with a shrug.

"Okay, well all of these things are characteristics of an elf. All male elves have the green eyes that you do, but females have purple like Arianna and Elyra. I know you've probably heard that all elves were extinct. Obviously you now know that's not true, though for a while Arianna and I thought we were the only ones and we were trying to kill each other...but I think that's a story for another time, right now-" Devlyn was cut off by Elyra who, much like he had done to Arianna moments before, moved him to the side, but with greater difficulty.

"Then, after the White Witch was defeated, Aslan unfroze Elijah and I after being captured and frozen by the White Witch." Elyra explained."That means that there was four instead of two." Elijah piped up, trying to be helpful. "I'm sure they can count 'Lijah." Arianna whispered to him, sniggering slightly as Elijah looked down, embarrassed.

"So you think that we're elves?" Niall asked slowly, still unsure as to how he felt about this. The Narnians present all nodded. "That's ridiculous!" Niall exploded, unable to contain his fear and frustration any longer. "It is completely irrational. I'm sorry that you four are the only ones left of your race, but my cousin and I are most definitely not anything other than human."

"You know not how wrong you are, Son of Summer." A familiar deep voice boomed from behind Niall. Arianna looked around the now embarrassed looking Liam and confused Niall to see Lucy, Susan, Edmund, King Lune and none other than the great lion Aslan himself.

"Aslan!" Elyra and Arianna exclaimed excitedly rushing forward to hug him. Peter, Devlyn, Elijah, Liam, and Niall all bowed to him. Aslan chuckled.

"Rise King of Narnia and Knight of Narnia." he said graciously, his amber eyes alight with amusement and unheard laughter. Peter and Devlyn stood. "You as well Elijah." Elijah stood and smiled at Aslan.

"It's wonderful to see you, Aslan." Peter told him walking to stand next to Arianna. "You as well, Peter. Now I believe Arianna has made a fascinating discovery about these two young men before us." Aslan said, looking to Liam and Niall who were still kneeling before him.

"Rise Sons of Summer, and step forward into the acceptance of what you are." The cousins stood and stepped towards everyone else that was situated around the great lion.

"Not that I'm not excited to see you, Aslan, but why are you here?" Arianna asked. "I am here young one to give these boys, and your family, their true place in Narnia." Aslan replied, his gaze sweeping over each of the elves stood before him.

"Where is that, sir?" Devlyn asked, stepping forward. "Following under Arianna, together as one unit to help her in her quest as a protector, to help keep peace among all of Narnia. Together as the _League of Elves, _with Devlyn as second in command._" _Aslan told them. Arianna's eyes widened.

"What does all that entail, exactly?" she asked. "Just what I said. You will train them and you will lead them. They will be your own to command. No orders will be above your own." Aslan replied, the authority that he was bestowing upon Arianna evident in his voice. "But what of my duty as Protector?" she questioned, glancing at the Pevensies who had thus far remained silent. "That shall always be your first and foremost priority, but the _League of Elves _shall be there to help you. So that you may also have a family and friends, that you may also find love." Arianna glanced at Peter and blushed slightly.

"While I am grateful for the opportunity, I do have one slight issue with this." Elyra spoke up. "What is that, young one?" Aslan asked.

"The name." she stated.

"What did you have in mind?" he inquired. Looking at her family and with a small nod of encouragement from Arianna, Elyra smiled at the Great Cat, "The _League of Aslan, _because in truth, you are who we are serving. Doing your bidding has always been what our family has been dedicated to." she said simply with a shrug, as if the answer was obvious.

"I second that." Elijah stated, stepping forward to stand beside Elyra. "I like it also." Arianna said, smiling at her sister. She then turned to Niall and Liam., her grin still in place, "Well what do you boys say? Would you like to come back to Narnia with us and be apart of the _League of Aslan_?" Liam and Niall exchanged quick looks and turned to Aslan and Arianna speaking at the same time. "We accept."

"I do not think I am worthy." Devlyn said quietly. The others turned to him, confused.

"That is precisely why you are." Aslan told him. Devlyn shook his head and glanced at Arianna and Susan before looking to Aslan. "No I'm not, I don't deserve this. I have done too much against Narnia, against Arianna...and it doesn't feel right."

"I cannot tell you what to do, I cannot give you more comfort than you will listen to, but know this Devlyn, Son of Summer, you have been completely forgiven. Neither Arianna nor myself hold anything against you. I pardon you of all sins committed against Narnia." Aslan told him before breathing on him lightly. Before Devlyn could argue again, Arianna was standing in front of him.

"Devlyn, my friend, my brother, do you remember what our down fall was? When we were first lost to each other, not just as lovers, but as friends?" she asked gently. Devlyn nodded. "Yes, it started when you were given second in command under Aslan. I know now why it was always meant to be you and never me, but I was a jealous, sexist and foolish boy back then. I have changed." he told her. Arianna smiled.

"You have just argued my point for me, brother_._ Now cast aside your insecurities and tell me... Can you follow under my lead?" Without missing a beat, Devlyn responded with renewed confidence, "Yes."

"Then I invite you not only to be my second in command, but to take the roll as head of the Rossi clan, not as my lover, but as my older brother. I ask that you and your brother officially become my family." Devlyn stared incredulously at her. "Are you sure?" he asked, slightly stunned at her request. Arianna only nodded.

"Then yes, of course I accept." After that the group went back into the ball and finished out the night with excitement for the return to Narnia with new friends.

The next morning Arianna met the others for an early breakfast in the dining hall. Aslan sat next to King Lune who smiled warmly at Arianna as she entered. Peter stood and pulled her chair out for her as she sat next to him. He then handed her a piece of parchment.

"I thought that you could have Brisingr fly ahead and get this to Tumnus, so that he can have rooms prepared for Liam and Niall." Arianna nodded and stuck two fingers into her mouth, letting out a loud whistle. A few moments later, her beloved Phoenix flew in threw an open window landing on her outstretched arm and proceeded to nudge the side of her face affectionately. She reached out and grabbed a grape off her plate and fed it to him before petting his head softly.

"Brisingr, could you fly ahead and get this to Tumnus?" she requested. Brisingr nodded and she attached the letter to his leg. "Thank you, friend." she told him before he nudged her once again and flew off.

After breakfast the Pevensies, all six of the elves, Aslan, and the Narnian guard and servants that had accompanied the monarchs, started the journey home. After a three day ride, in which Liam and Niall got to know the others, they finally returned back to Cair Paravel. Tumnus and Orieus were waiting for them when they rode through the gate and into the stables.

"Welcome home Your Majesties." Tumnus said bowing to the Pevensies along with Orieus.

"It's good to be back." Peter said as he held his hand out to Arianna to help her down from her horse. She took his hand graciously and slid off the horse gracefully. "Did you get the rooms we requested set up, Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked her friend eagerly as she started leading Liam and Niall into the castle.

"Yes I did My Queen, shall I lead the way?" the faun asked with a smile. "Yes please." Lucy said, returning the smile, before she and Mr. Tumnus set off to show the new arrivals the castle. Arianna watched Devlyn and Susan head off to unpack, as Edmund and Elyra requested that their bags were taken up to their rooms before running off to the beach. Elijah took off after Lucy and Arianna turned to Peter.

"I have to go into town to pick up something I had Mr. Tumnus order for me. I should be back in an hour. Meet me in my study?" Peter asked. Arianna nodded and leaned up placing a kiss on his lips.

Forty-five minutes later Arianna sat in Peter's study waiting for him to get back when the door opened and Aslan walked in. "Oh, hello Aslan!" she said happily, running to give him a hug. The great lion smiled at her. "Hello dear one. I came to say goodbye before I left." He told her. Arianna quirked an eyebrow.

"You never say goodbye." she stated, surprised at the lion's actions. Aslan chuckled. "You are right. Though this time I am, though I also have something to ask you." Arianna stared curiously at the lion, "Ask away." Aslan smiled, "You still have your mothers necklace, correct?" he asked. Arianna furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded at the great lion none the less, "Yes, of course. May I ask why?" the girl questioned. Aslan smiled.

"Think back to the times your mother used it on you and others. You will have your answer Daughter of Summer." he said before walking out of the room. Arianna stared after him confused, but decided not to dwell on it. She would remember in time. Peter walked into the room few moments later. "Aslan just left." he told the girl. Arianna nodded.

"Yes, I know he was just in here." she replied. "I was talking to Devlyn earlier..." Peter started as he pulled Arianna over to sit on the couch with him. "So you two are finally over your little rivalry then?" Arianna asked with a small victorious smile. Peter rolled his eyes at her, but nodded.

"Yes. Anyway, I was talking to him about...uh...court ships...and he said it was common for a man to...provide the woman with a token to accept to court him.." he continued.

"Yes, that's right." Arianna stated trying to hide a smile, knowing what he was hinting at. Peter cleared his throat and stood walking over to his desk in the corner and opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a box. "So I went into town and I found this for you." Peter told her awkwardly, handing it to her. Arianna took it from him, opened it, and then gasped quietly. She carefully took hold of the small bracelet and pulled it out of the box. It was a silver band that would wrap around the lower part of her arm and a silver chain with a ring hung off it with a heart shaped diamond that sparkled when it caught the light.

"Peter, it's beautiful." she said softly as she slid the bracelet on and then the ring onto her middle finger. Peter sat down next to her, still looking nervous, "So... does this mean you accept?" he asked. Arianna rolled her eyes and slapped his arm slightly. "Obviously you silly man." she told him. He rubbed his arm and gave her a mock look of pain.

"It's your job to protect me, not cause me harm, Arianna." he said, rubbing his arm. Arianna giggled, something she would never do in front of the others and leaned over and kissed him. Peter smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer. After a few moments Arianna pulled back and smiled up at him.

"So, who gets to tell the others?" she asked. "How about we do that _together_." Peter suggested, grinning widely. Arianna nodded and stood. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. "To gather the others." she answered, as if it were obvious. Peter shook his head, "No, stay, I'll send a servant to do it." It was Arianna's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, I can go and get them Peter. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said, before giving him a kiss and walking out of the room. Once she had let the others know that they were needed in Peter's study she headed back with Devlyn, the last she had come upon. They were the last ones to enter and Peter smiled widely at Arianna as she came to stand by his side.

"So what is it that we need to discuss?" Edmund asked, sounding almost as if he were bored, from his place leaning against the wall near Peter's desk. Glancing at Arianna, and receiving a nod of approval, Peter began to speak,"Well, Arianna and I just thought you should be the first to know that-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. As he was closest to the door, Devlyn pulled it open to reveal Jasmine.

"What are you doing here?" Arianna spat. Peter put a restraining hand on her arm and shot her a warning look. Jasmine cowered slightly under the other girls harsh glare, "I need to speak with the High King." she said. Arianna continued to glare at her. She could hear the erratic beats of the servants heart. "Why so nervous?" Arianna questioned suspiciously.

"For Aslan's sake Arianna, let the girl through. Even a saint would be nervous under that glare of yours." Devlyn told his friend with a smirk. "Shut up." Arianna said, glaring at him, not in the mood for any jokes. Devlyn stepped to the side and let Jasmine into the study, shutting the door behind the girl. The Kings and Queens looked at Jasmine expectantly.

"Might I speak to you alone, my King?" Jasmine asked, head bowed. Peter shook his head. "Whatever it is you have to say, please say it or leave. We have important matters to discuss." Peter instructed sending a small glance at Arianna who smiled at him. Glancing around the room at the assembled family members, Jasmine took a deep breath.

"I am pregnant, Your Majesty."

Everyone in the room froze. Arianna's face turned to stone, Susan gasped, as did Lucy and Elyra. The males in the room could only look on in shock. More stunned than the others in the room put together, Peter dropped the goblet of wine in his hand, the red liquid spilling over the floor and causing it to stain. For a moment, nobody dared to move.

"You are lying!" Arianna growled menacingly. "No I'm not! I wouldn't lie about this!" Jasmine cried. "Then why is your heart beating so erratically?" Arianna retorted. "I just admitted to the King in front of his whole family and his _lunatic_ of a protector that I am pregnant with his child, how could I not be nervous?" Jasmine replied boldly. One of her many mistakes.

"I refuse to believe that." Arianna replied coldly, "Your heart beat was perfectly fine when you had the nerve to say such things before we left for Archenland a week ago. I think you're just a desperate whore who would do anything to get back into the King's bed. You're lying!" Arianna almost yelled, taking a threatening step towards the girl, ignoring the fact that she had been called a lunatic. Jasmine cowered under Arianna's look of fury and disgust.

"Devlyn! Restrain Arianna!" Edmund instructed, as his brother was still frozen in shock. Devlyn reacted quickly and grabbed the Protector around her waist. Arianna thrashed angrily, attempting in vain to release herself from Devlyn's strong grip. "Get off me! I'm not going to hurt her, just make her admit she's lying!" she yelled. "Why do I find it so hard to believe that?" Devlyn muttered, receiving a firm elbow in the ribs from Arianna.

"I'm not lying!" Jasmine yelled, and suddenly, Arianna was hit with a flashback.

_"Mommy, Devlyn pushed me down!" a six year old Arianna said, rushing into her mothers embrace._

_"I did not!" a seven year old Devlyn yelled, coming up behind Arianna._

_"Yes you did! He wanted my pretty rock and I told him no, so he pushed me, Momma." Arianna told her, still sniffling._

_"Don't lie to me Devlyn. Did you push Arianna down?" Arianna's mother asked sternly. _

_"No." Devlyn said, almost too quickly. Arianna's mother looked down at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Devlyn." she warned. "I hope for your sake that you are not lying to me." _

_"I'm not lying!" Devlyn yelled indignantly. _

_"We shall see." she said shortly before pulling off her necklace and placing it on Devlyn. "Now, did you push Arianna down?" _

_"No!" Devlyn said, but a strange thing happened after that. The necklace started glowing red-hot. Devlyn cried out. "Okay, yes, yes I pushed her down!" he yelled and the necklace slowly started to stop glowing. _

"I can prove you are." Arianna stated, her now utterly calm exterior unnerving every occupant on the room. "How can you prove it?" Susan asked cautiously, turning to her. Arianna just turned to Devlyn, "Do you remember when we were about six and seven and you pushed me down because I wouldn't give you the rock that I found?" Arianna asked. Devlyn nodded, his brow knitting together as he tried to understand why Arianna was bringing this up now, "Yeah, you ran back to your mom and I lied about pushing you down. She knew I was lying so to get me to tell the truth she put the..." Devlyn's eyes widened in realisation and Arianna nodded triumphantly at him.

"What's going on? What are you two talking about?" Peter said slowly, finally coming out of his stupor.

"I lied about pushing Arianna down, so her mother put this necklace," Devlyn said, pointing to the fire tribe elder necklace that Arianna had pulled off, "around my neck and asked again if I pushed Arianna. When I lied and said no, the necklace started glowing red and didn't stop until I told the truth. I don't think I need to explain anymore." Devlyn told the confused High King. Arianna walked forward and place the necklace around Jasmine's throat. Although she could see apprehension in the girls eyes, Jasmine did not resist Arianna's actions.

"Now. Are you truly pregnant with the High King's child?" Arianna asked, her voice hard and cold like steel. "Yes!" Jasmine cried, almost hysterical. Though it soon became known that she was lying, for the necklace started to glow red.

"Devlyn, please escort this girl from the castle." Peter instructed sharply, not even sparing the disgraced servant a glance. Devlyn nodded and grabbed her upper arm in a firm grip, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her move, and escorted her to the castle gates.


	15. You're Not Alone

_ Cause you're not alone, girl_

_ Look over your shoulder_

_ You don't have to wonder _

_Cause you know, you know, you know _

_You're not alone, girl _

_I'll be there to hold you _

_I'll stay till it's over _

_And you know, you know, you know _

_That you're not alone _

_That you're not alone_  
><em>I'll be here for you no matter what <em>

_Comes around the corner _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_As long as I am breathing _

_You won't have to worry no more_  
><em>Cause you're not alone, girl <em>

_Look over your shoulder _

_You don't have to wonder _

_Cause you know, you know_

A few months passed, with no real note worthy events, though there were whispers of White Witch supporters gathering. Arianna sighed at the thought of this on her way to the stables, _Why can't people just leave the past in the past?_ As she prepared her horse to accompany Lucy on a ride in about half an hours time, she was doing all she could think of to step up security should they become active or a threat, but there was only so much she could do. Not to mention that on top of it all, Susan had roped her into helping plan Peter's 17th birthday party, and she had been working with the League of Aslan practically non-stop so they would work together efficiently. Reaching up she ran a hand through her hair and rubbed at her eyes, completely exhausted. Though she really couldn't complain, smiling as she thought about part of the reason why she was so tired.

_Arianna sat bolt upright in bed at the sudden knock on her door, immediately fearing that the castle was being attacked. Not bothering to put on a robe she rushed to the door and flung it open, to find Peter on the other side holding a lantern and a blanket. Arianna lifted a hand to her face and rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes._

"_Peter what are you doing here?" she asked groggily, "Is everything all right?" Peter nodded and lifted the blanket and lantern to show them to her. _"_Yeah, I want to show you something." he told her, trying to hide a small smile. It was only then that he realised her state of clothes. He cleared his throat and looked away politely. Arianna, realising why he seemed so awkward, also blushed and rushed to grab her robe to cover the revealing night dress that she was wearing._

"_All right, what do you want to show me?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn, "What time is it anyway?" Peter chuckled softly and grabbed her hand, beginning to lead her towards the direction of the kitchens. _"_Well, it's about two hours before dawn, and as for what I'm about to show you...well...you'll just have to wait and see." he told her cheerfully with a cheeky smile. Arianna sighed, but smiled fondly at him never the less. _

_The couple walked silently through the halls, eventually reaching the kitchen where they used the back door to exit the castle. He led her to his horse which stood grazing in the dark awaiting the couple. Once they reached the horse, Peter laid the blanket over it's back and then set the lantern on the ground. He then turned to Arianna. _

"_Let me help you up." he offered. Arianna smiled and laughed at his chivalrous attitude, before letting him help lift her up onto the horse. Peter then climbed upon it himself after picking up the lantern. "I've got a better way to light our path." Arianna said, a note of mischief in her voice. Peter quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, so what's your so much better idea?" Arianna smirked and held her hand out towards the flame of the lantern. Peter stared curiously at her as the flame flew towards her hand and she then sent it hovering out in front of the horse. She turned and kissed Peter's cheek before settling against his chest._

"_That's my better idea." she said sweetly. Peter rolled his eyes at her back, "Show off." he mumbled, before reaching around her to grab hold of the reins and prodding the horse into motion with his foot. _

_The two rode in companionable silence for some time before Arianna spoke, _"_Peter, where are we going?" she questioned as she turned around to look at him. Peter shook his head with a mischievous grin, "It's a surprise. Just be patient, we'll be there soon." he told her. Arianna crossed her arms over her chest remaining silent for the forty-five minute duration of the journey. Finally, Peter pulled the horse to a stop and swung himself off, Arianna following in his lead. _

"_The middle of the woods? Oh, what a wonderful surprise!" Arianna said, sarcasm and fake __enthusiasm dripping from each word. Peter rolled his eyes at her playfully, "We aren't there yet. We just have to go on __foot from here." he explained patiently. Arianna simply nodded, and set the orb of fire she had created earlier out in front of them so Peter could see where he was leading her. Peter quickly grabbed the blanket from the back of the horse, grabbed Arianna's and lead her deeper into the woods. A few times the Magnificent King stumbled, causing the Protector to be consumed by fits of giggles. After about the third time, which would have resulted in a nasty fall had Arianna not caught him, Peter started to become frustrated at his situation_

"_It's not my fault you have Aslan given perfect sight and I don't." Peter grumbled at her, slightly annoyed. Arianna giggled again. "This has nothing to do with my sight, but more with the fact that when ever we are alone together, you tend to suddenly become very clumsy. Tell me, High King Peter the Magnificent...Do I make you nervous?" Arianna asked quietly, stepping forward so that she and Peter's lips were no more than a breath away. _"_I don't get nervous." he managed to stutter, his hesitancy giving him away easily. Arianna chuckled and pulled back, "Right, just like you don't get jealous." she teased._

"_I don't." he said indignantly. "Yes, you do!" Arianna sang triumphantly. Peter just shook his head and smiled at her. Arianna looked around and noticed that the trees had started to thin out, and up ahead a few yards she could vaguely see a clearing of some sort, and if she listened she could hear the distant sound of water crashing loudly against rocks._

"_Are we going to a beach?" Arianna questioned curiously. Peter shook his head. "Not quite." he replied as they walked out of the woods and into the clearing. Upon further inspection Arianna realised that they were standing on a cliff top that over looked the ocean. Even in the dark she could tell it was a beautiful spot._

"_Oh, Peter it's wonderful." she told him. He grinned and pulled her closer towards the edge, before pulling her down to sit next to him. "Just wait for a few minutes and you'll see what I want to show you." he told her. Arianna made an impatient noise in her throat, but leaned against his side never the less. It didn't take long for her to notice Peter had started to shiver lightly. Arianna knew that it was a particularly cool morning, but it just didn't affect her so she had given it no thought. She grabbed the blanket and draped it around his shoulders before standing. He gave her a questioning look._

"_What are you doing?" he questioned. "I'm going to get some wood for a fire, it's rather tiresome keeping it burning myself." she answered. Peter shook his head and grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. "Just sit here and I'll be perfectly warm." he told her lightly. Arianna blushed slightly as Peter pulled her into his chest and settled her between his legs, before laying his chin on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed her cheek. Arianna sighed and relaxed into him._

"_What has you so tired?" he asked noticing the bags under her eyes. "You woke me up a good two hours than normal." Arianna said staring straight ahead, not wanting to tell him her nightmares had started again. "That's never bothered you before, but it's not just today either. I've noticed it this whole last week." Peter whispered softly in her ear. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Arianna lied easily._

"_Don't lie to me, Arianna. I can tell you aren't fine." Peter stated, turning her around slightly to face him. Arianna sighed knowing he wasn't going to drop it. "I haven't been sleeping well." she told him. "Your nightmares started again?" he asked. Arianna nodded. "I have a feeling it's because Monday was my parents anniversary." she said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes. Peter's eyes widened. "Why __didn't you tell me?" he asked gently. Arianna cleared her throat, "I didn't want you or anyone else to worry. Devlyn was bad enough." Peter placed a hand on the side of her face in a comforting gesture and tightened his hold around her waist._

"_Of course I'm going to worry, but that's just because I love you and I want to be there for you. Even you need help, Arianna. You don't have to talk about it, but just know that if you ever need to talk, it doesn't matter when, I will always be there." He told her, bearing his eyes into hers and wiping away a stray tear. Arianna, trapped under the pure and unadulterated look of love that he was bestowing upon her now, couldn't hold in all she had been fighting that week, and her tears began to fall freely._

"_I miss them so much, Peter." she wept. Peter quickly pulled her into his chest and tucked her head under his own as he started gently rocking her and rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay. Let it out." he reassured her softly, providing the strength she needed through his embrace. "How could they leave me alone to take care of everyone like that?" Arianna cried desperately. True it had been years since her parents had died, but she had pretty much bottled everything up. Peter stroked her hair softly. "You're not alone, Arianna. You have your family, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund, and you have me. Whatever you need I'll do it, Arianna. I love you and I just want to help you." he told her kissing her hair. _

_Arianna pulled away from his chest, sniffling, and looked back up at him."I love you too." she told him softly. Peter couldn't have had a bigger smile on his face. This was the first time she had said she loved him. He knew she did, but it was wonderful to finally hear it. Leaning down, Peter placed a small kiss against her lips. After a few moments she pulled away. _

"_I know I haven't said it, and if I made you think I didn't, I apologise. It's just...You make me happy, and it seems that whenever something good happens and I'm truly happy something awful happens not long after." Arianna rambled still sniffling. Peter wiped away the tears that still lingered on her face. "It's fine, Arianna. I was perfectly content to wait until you were ready to say it." Peter told her before kissing her once again. When he pulled away he noticed the sun was starting to come up and he motioned for Arianna to look. _

"_This is what I wanted to show you." he told her. Arianna turned to face the ocean and gasped when she was met with the sight of the sunrise reflected on the ocean. Her hands came up to cover her mouth in awe. The pale pinks seeped into the bold oranges and reds, running through them like someone had spilt water over a painting and the colours were now merging together. The beautiful scene that had never failed to captivate her interest was magnified ten fold. "I know how much you love the sunrise, and how you feel they bring a new beginning, so when I stumbled upon this place riding with Edmund one evening and the beautiful sunset, I figured you would appreciate the sunrise." Peter explained. _

"_Oh Peter, it's...beautiful. Thank you, this is exactly what I needed." she told him as she turned to kiss him again, though this time she put more pressure into the kiss. Her hands went up around his shoulders and into his hair. His hand left hand came to rest on her cheek and his other tightened around her waist holding her tightly to him. After a few minutes of passion, both pulled away for some much needed air. _

"_Should we start heading back?" Arianna asked, almost reluctantly. Peter sighed, but nodded. He had to help Susan with the guest list for his party. He quickly placed another peck against her lips before standing and then helping her up before leading the way back towards their horse._

Arianna was shaken from her memory as Lucy and Elyra walked into the stables, "Good afternoon, Arianna!" Lucy called in her normal jovial way. Arianna smiled at the younger girls, "Good afternoon, Lucy, Elyra. Will you be coming with us sister?" she asked the two girls as she finished saddling her horse. "Yes, if it's all right with you." Elyra replied, equally as cheerful. "Of course." Arianna laughed. Lucy and Elyra made quick work of readying their horses, with help from Arianna of course, and the trio quickly set off.

"So Ari, why were you and Peter late to breakfast this morning?" Lucy asked curiously as they started their journey towards the clearing where Lucy had said she wanted to pick flowers. Arianna smiled once again thinking of the wonderful morning, not even upset from the small conversation they'd had about her parents.

"He woke me up a couple of hours before dawn and took me to this beautiful cliff over looking the ocean and we watched the sunrise there." Arianna told them happily. Both girls "awed" appreciatively and Arianna smiled wider. "Yes, it was so romantic. He kept stumbling when we were walking through the woods, but it was so cute." Arianna said chuckling as Lucy and Elyra were consumed with fits of giggles.

"What are you getting him for his birthday?" Elyra asked. "I'm not quite sure yet. I've got a few weeks though, so I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something." Arianna told her sister. "I got him a knew helmet made for his armour. The other one has a big dent from him getting hit by that rock Devlyn sent flying at Arianna last week." Lucy told them, giggling even more at the memory. Arianna and Elyra snickered. "It's a good thing it wasn't on Peter's head that time!" Elyra exclaimed, also consumed by another fit of giggles. "Both of their faces were so hilarious!" Arianna laughed too, remembering the incident clearly. Peter had been getting ready to place the helmet on his head when the rock Devlyn was practising on went off track and flew into Peter's helmet, much to his shock. The girls continued to talk of the men in the castle when they came upon the clearing which was filled with thousands of different types of flowers. Lucy jumped off her horse excitedly, eagerly grabbing the nearest bunch of red wildflowers. Arianna glanced around cautiously, as a growing sense of dread was filling her. Something wasn't right.

"Lucy, come back here please." she called to the young Queen. Lucy, sensing the urgency in her voice, did as she was told without hesitation. Just as she reached the Protector, Arianna heard it; White Witch supporters, and they were almost entering the clearing directly opposite the three girls.

"Lucy, Elyra go back to Cair Paravel. Do not stop and ride fast and hard. I'll hold them off." Arianna instructed sternly, lifting Lucy up onto her horse. "Hold who off?" Lucy asked frantically. "Witch supporters. Elyra I don't care what happens, make sure Lucy gets back to Cair Paravel." Arianna ordered her sister. Elyra nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. Just as the Witch supporters entered the clearing, Arianna slapped both girls horses on their flanks to get them moving. She quickly unsheathed her blades and took a running start at the group of ten.

Elyra and Lucy took off fast, though Elyra couldn't help looking back at her sister only to gasp in despair and horror as she was completely surrounded. Elyra knew she didn't stand a chance.

The two girls reached the castle in record time and jumped off their horses before running frantically into the castle. They ran up to Peter's study, knowing that was where he would be doing his paper work. Elyra threw open the door with Lucy directly behind her. The royals in the room jumped in surprise while Devlyn assumed a defensive position. Though when he noticed the frantic looks on Lucy and Elyra's faces, his defensive position was replaced with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Arianna's second in command asked immediately. "It's Arianna." Lucy sobbed, tears starting to pour down her face, "She's been captured by Witch supporters!"

* * *

><p>An: so I'm really sorry. Theres not much else I can say. It's might take longer for my chapters to get posted, especially if it takes me a while to write them, because now I have a beta reader and she has a life. She can't just sit down and look over my chapters she has stuff to do and i completely understand that. I hope you can to... Fair warning. I'm experiencing some writers block, I know what I want to happen I'm just having a hard time gettting it written, so please bear with me... Any way review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has alertedfavorited me... and thank you sjamerlinfan (glad to know you liked the chapter a lot!) and princess emma of narnia for reviewing! Oh and my beta reader for being so awesome!


	16. Sing Me To Sleep

_Hey guys... I am sorry. My beta Rachel would like me to apologize for her on the wait also. This chapter is a little longer than most of the other ones and I also want to let you know that chapter 17 will be up shortly its done but i want to go over it some more for editing purposes. I would also like to inform you that my beta is taking a break from beta-ing because she has some very important tests coming up and I completely understand so I'm going to try my best to edit these up coming chapters. I hope you all like the chapter please review!_

* * *

><p><em>Sing me to sleep<em>

_I'll see you in my dreams_

_Waiting to say_

_I miss you I'm so sorry _

_-All Time Low, Lullabies_

Lucy sighed softly as she walked towards Peter's study with Elijah. Her friend pulled her towards him and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Lu. We'll get her back." Elijah soothed, trying to bring some comfort to himself at the same time. Arianna had been the only motherly figure he had ever known, nothing like the other females who had helped care for him after his parents had died when he was still only an infant. She and Devlyn had been the only consistent forms of strength and support in his life. Lucy, seeming to almost read his mind, turned to look at him almost as if she were ashamed, "I'm sorry, 'Lijah. Arianna's your sister, and here you are trying to comfort me. I should be comforting you."

"It's alright. I just have to remember that Arianna's a fighter. She'll do all she can to survive. Except provide information on you and your siblings downfall." Elijah said reassuringly. Elyra and Edmund walked up behind the two, and Elyra privately admired how mature each of them were for their age.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Edmund stated, causing the 11 year old's to turn and look at them. Lucy gave her brother a questioning look, "What do you mean?" she asked. Elyra shook her head and cut off Edmund's reply with a glare. "Don't worry about it, Lu. Elijah's right. My sister is going to be fine." The group approached the door to Peter's study and found Niall and Liam standing outside the door looking slightly awkward.

"What are you doing?" Edmund questioned with a quirked eyebrow. "We were deliberating if we should go in or not. I know we need to strategize, but I'm slightly scared of King Peter right now." Liam stated. "He's just worried about Arianna." Edmund explained easily, excusing his brother's irrational behavior over the last three days. Just as Edmund said this there was a loud crash from inside the study. After exchanging concerned looks, the group of six quickly entered the room to be met with the sight of a horrified Susan hiding in a corner, and Devlyn and Peter glaring angrily at each other, both with their hands resting on the hilt of their swords, ready to draw their weapons.

"Hey, calm down you two!" Edmund called as he and Elyra went to stand in between the High King and elf. "Are you alright, Su?" Elyra asked the older girl. Susan nodded and started to pick up the things that had previously been on Peter's desk.

"What in Aslan's name is going on in here?" Elyra asked sternly, looking between both men. "The _High King_ still doesn't understand the fact that we need to prepare before we go rushing in to save Arianna. If we just run in there half cocked we're more than likely going to cause more damage to ourselves than the rebels." Devlyn spat, glaring at Peter once again. "It also poses the risk of Arianna being killed in the panic."

"No! We need to be trying to find her, not here sitting on our asses! It's been three days and for all we know she could already be dead! We are going, and we are going now! If you don't care enough about her then you can stay here, but I'm taking my soldiers and we are going to get her whether you like it or not!" Peter yelled as Edmund and Elyra stepped out of between the two of them, which turned out to be a bad mistake. Devlyn started forward with a look that Elyra knew meant he wanted to cause serious damage to the King, something that would only end badly for both. She quickly grabbed his mid section and tried to hold him back. Liam and Niall quickly stepped in to help her while Elijah and Edmund restrained Peter. "Don't tell me I don't care enough about her! She's my sister and I'm trying to look at this like she would! She wouldn't rush in there not knowing anything!" Devlyn shouted furiously at Peter, struggling to free himself from the hands that held him back. "She's my oldest friend and I know her better than anyone else, especially you!"

"You may know her better than anyone else, but let's not forget you are the one most likely to betray her, I wouldn't be surprised if you set this whole thing up!" Peter jeered, trying to free himself like Devlyn was. Elyra, Liam, and Niall were doing all they could to hold Devlyn back now. Susan and Lucy both gasped in shock at Peter's snide comment. Devlyn's face contorted in rage and he tried all the more viciously to pull away from the restricting hands. "You bastard! How dare you!" Devlyn roared.

"Devlyn, Dev, calm down. Both of you!" Susan exclaimed, finally choosing to speak up. She came to stand in between the two boys, causing Devlyn to immediately stopped trying to get at Peter, not wanting to hurt Susan, though it did little to stop his glare from intensifying. "None of this is going to help Arianna." Lucy said quietly from across the room, everyone now turning to look at her. "Susan and Lucy are right. But so is Peter. We need to go and try and find her. We've done enough here. We'll be lucky if we can even pick up a trail right now. So put on your big boy pants and get over the fact that you're not in charge Devlyn." Elyra snapped at him as she let go. Devlyn turned his anger to her. "Shut the hell up, Elyra!" he seethed, "I won't be ordered around by some idiot who hasn't a clue about strategy or war, and that's only the younger brother!" Elyra quickly raised an eyebrow at his bold statement, "That's not what this is about Devlyn."

"It doesn't matter. You're way out of line. Peter's the High King, you're just second in command to his Protector, who at the moment is missing, and we need to be getting her back, not having you trying to undermine the High King or any other member of the royal family." Elyra said firmly. "If Arianna was here and any one of us were in her place, she would have had us out retrieving that person, just like Peter's been saying for the last three days." Peter looked smugly at Devlyn. Elyra then rounded on the High King, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by Susan. "How could you say that to him, Peter? Arianna would be ashamed of you, Devlyn's been nothing but helpful and loyal to us." Susan scolded, looking chagrined.

"Can we please stop talking about her as if she were dead?" Elijah asked, speaking up for the first time. Everyone turned to look at the youngest elf curiously. "All I'm hearing is "If Arianna were here..." or "Arianna would want this..." It doesn't matter what she would do or what she would want; she isn't here. But she isn't dead either so stop acting like it. It's obvious we all rely too much on her. Perhaps that's why Aslan allowed her to be captured, so we would realize that we can't always depend on Arianna. Especially you four. You are supposed to be ruling a country, Peter, you're the High King for Aslan's sake and you've just spent three days arguing with my brother about what Arianna would do was she here, when you should have just done what your gut instinct told you to do in the first place. Devlyn needs to realize that now Arianna isn't the only person above him giving orders. There are four people who have more jurisdiction then she does. Elyra and I need to realize that Arianna isn't always going to be around to coddle us when something is wrong, and Lucy and Susan need to learn to stand strong, because someday Arianna may not be there to do it for them, and Edmund you need to realize that Arianna isn't the only person who will confront those who speak ill of your past decisions. You have a whole family that will. Now, Peter, make your call on what we do, as High King it is your duty to make the military calls." Elijah finished, drawing a deep breath for he had not done so throughout his entire speech. It was remarkable at how much knowledge and wisdom one so young seemed to poses, and how he could put his superiors to shame with it.

Everyone stared wide eyed at him for a few moments, before Peter finally shook himself out of it and straightened up. Shoulders squared and chest puffed out slightly, he gave out his orders, having more confidence in his abilities as King after Elijah's statement.

"Liam, Niall, round up the soldiers. We leave within the hour."

Arianna winced as she was thrown roughly back into the cell. She spit the blood that was pooling in her mouth out at the feet of the monstrously ugly Minotaur who had thrown her to the floor, earning her a swift kick in the head causing her to be knocked unconscious.

_Arianna ran after her sister, both girls giggling excitedly as the headed back to their home. _"_Hey Ari! Are you and Devlyn gonna get married?" A four year old Elyra asked enthusiastically."I don't know. Devlyn thinks so... But I honestly don't know if I want to marry him." Arianna said hesitantly. Although she was just six years old, she was quite advanced for her age, though most of the small elves were."Why not? Mom says he's gonna be handsome when he gets bigger."_

"_Yeah, but he's like our brother. Would you want to marry Elijah?" Arianna asked with a smirk. Elyra made a face at the older girl."Eww! He's a baby!" _

"_Who's a baby?" Devlyn asked coming up behind the two girls."You!" Elyra shouted. The seven year old Devlyn glared at the girl."No I'm not! I'm older than you!" he exclaimed."You're still a baby! You always whine about everything." Elyra taunted."You're a brat!" Devlyn told her. The four year old's eyes widened in shock and filled with tears before she began to cry. _

_Arianna glared angrily at Devlyn before tackling him to the ground."Apologize!" she yelled."No! She started it!" Arianna and Devlyn continued to roll around on the ground in a vicious battle, while Elyra started running the short distance to the house. "I don't care! She's only four!" Arianna told him angrily as she sat on his stomach. Devlyn struggled to push the girl off him, but she grabbed his arms and pinned them down. _

"_Arianna! Let him go this instant!" A man, quite similar in looks to Arianna, scolded her as he strode up to the fighting pair with a still sniffling Elyra in his arms. Three more adults trailed after him. "Not until he apologizes to Elyra for making her cry!" Arianna argued indignantly. "She called me a baby first!" Devlyn yelled, defending himself as he thrashed under the weight of his best friend. _

"_Arianna, let him up so he can apologize to your sister." The second man called. Arianna nodded at him before letting Devlyn up. She walked to stand next to her father and sister. Devlyn also stood, and walked over. When Elyra was lowered to the ground he finally spoke._

"_I'm sorry I called you a brat and made you cry, Elyra." He mumbled. Elyra nodded. "Now Elyra tell him you're sorry for calling him a baby." Arianna instructed. Everyone looked to Arianna curiously, though her sister apologized to the older boy. "I'm sorry I called you a baby, Dev."_

"_Good, now let's go play down at the river!" Arianna chirped brightly, as though nothing had even happened. At that the three children ran off, leaving their parents standing there watching them go. _"_She's going to do wonderfully at being the Protector." Devlyn's father said. _

Arianna was roused to consciousness when the door to the cell she was in opened with a loud metallic bang. She shook the fogginess from her head and sat up to face the dwarf and Minotaur, who she had quickly learnt were in charge. "So, are you here to ask me more questions that I'm not going to answer?" The elf asked weakly, trying in vain to mask the pain she was in by putting on a brave front. The dwarf smirked at her before saying in his whining and weedy voice, "We could end this suffering all right now. Tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go." Arianna rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I'm not going to tell you anything shorty, so you might as well get to the part where you try coerce me into talking by pain. Are we on physical or emotional today?" The Minotaur moved closer to Arianna, who upon noticing this quickly stood up. The dwarf smiled tauntingly at her, sensing her fear.

"How does it feel to know that your beloved High King and his siblings aren't coming to get you? Even your family hasn't made a move to retrieve you." Arianna only chuckled, "Emotional then." She was then backhanded by the Minotaur, the blow so forceful that she ended up slumped against the wall and spitting more blood from her mouth, "Alright make that both." She stood again, though the room started spinning and she began to lose her balance. She drew in a breath and got ready to fight back, but she was weak from three days without food and the beatings that she'd endured. Arianna knew that she didn't stand a chance.

"Why don't we just kill her already? I'm sure we could just wait until the youngest Queen leaves the castle again and take her. Probably wouldn't take to long to get anything out of her." The Minotaur asked his companion, his voice almost dripping with boredom. Arianna growled and used what strength she had left to call fire to her. She swiftly created a ball of it that she threw at the Minotaur, setting him ablaze. Her head started to cloud up and the dwarf drew his sword and thrust it deeply into her stomach. Arianna dropped to her knees and with the last of her strength, smiled at the creatures agonized screams of pain before she fell once again into unconsciousness.

_The six year old Arianna and seven year old Devlyn were walking back to their homes from the river when they smelt it. The air held a strange metallic smell that hadn't ever been there before, but they knew the smell all the same. It was blood. Lots of it. They exchanged panicked looks before they began to run. Once they reached the houses they saw Arianna's door had been ripped off it's hinges. They could hear the anguished cries of Elyra and the year old Elijah. Arianna and Devlyn quickly drew their swords and entered the house,only to be met with the sight of both of their parents dead on the floor, each with their throats ripped out laying in one giant pool of blood, and Elyra backed up into a corner holding on to a crying Elijah as a pack of four wolves advanced towards them. Arianna and Devlyn both consumed with rage and grief charged the animals, and unlike their parents were able to fight them off, killing two and knocking the other two unconscious. They grabbed their younger siblings and left the house, never once looking back, but never forgetting what happened that night. _

_At 13 and 14 Arianna and Devlyn had grown up quite a lot, and just like Arianna's mother had said all those years ago, Devlyn had grown up to become very handsome. Arianna herself was also quite beautiful. The young elf was laying out under the stars as she usually did when she couldn't sleep. She had been there for approximately half an hour when she heard the distinct footsteps of her best friend, and courtier Devlyn. The older boy lay next to her and they stayed there in a companiable silence for a few minutes._

"_How do you deal with it?" Devlyn asked after a while, breaking the feeling of peace that had come with the silence. Arianna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Deal with what?" Devlyn rolled over onto his side and propped himself up with his arm, "All that's been placed on our shoulders. I remember our parents always used to talk about our futures, but this was never what I expected. Us, taking care of our siblings and training so that one of us is picked to lead the army under Aslan, until the Prophesied Ones come, and then spending the rest of our lives protecting them." Devlyn explained. Arianna continued to stare up at the stars, contemplating how to answer, before she turned over and mirrored Devlyn's position, forcing their unusual purple and green eyes to meet. _

"_How could you have expected that Dev? We were just kids, and in all honesty we still are now. I get __through it by thinking about what our parents all stood for: a free Narnia. I get through it by thinking about how much better it will be for Elyra and Elijah to not have to deal with all that we do. We were thrust into this role the day we were born. They started teaching us to fight as soon as we learnt how to walk. I get through this by remembering that my parents are always watching and by remembering that we will always be by each others sides, no matter what." Arianna said softly, but passionately. Devlyn leaned down and placed his lips softly against hers, Arianna lifted a hand to the side of his face and stroked his cheek softly. After a few moments Devlyn pulled away and held something up in front of her face. Arianna's eyes widened when she realized what it was. His mother's engagement ring._

"_Will you marry me? When this is all over I want to be absolutely certain that you will always be there." Devlyn told her, "Because I love you more than anything in this world." he added. Arianna smiled and nodded. "I love you too." she replied as he slipped the ring on her finger._

_Arianna and Devlyn stood in front of Aslan, the diamond of the ring that had rested on her hand for a year sparkling as it caught the light off the sun. "I have called you here today, young ones, to announce your roles in this life. You have both been trained for this day for a long time, and are both intensely skilled, but only one can take this position." Arianna and Devlyn looked at each other quickly before holding hands and waiting for Aslan to announce the Protector. _

"_Arianna of the Rossi Clan, step forward and claim your title as Protector of the Prophesied Ones, and leader of my army until their arrival." Arianna's eyes widened as she immediately detached her hand from Devlyn's and stepped forward. "Daughter of Summer, do you understand all that will be placed on your shoulders should you accept this role?" Aslan asked. Arianna nodded, "Yes." _

"_Do you swear to protect the Prophesied Ones with all that you have, with every breath you take, and to do so above all else?" Aslan asked. "I swear."_

"_Do you swear to stay true to me and to Narnia, and never sway from the path of light? To always uphold my word and never betray your brethren? To always allow yourself to lead firmly, but fairly as long as you lead my army?" Arianna nodded again in confirmation, "I swear." Aslan nodded proudly at the girl and looked to the crowd of Narnians gathered. _

"_Daughter of Summer may your fire lead with strength and serenity, peace and prosperity until your time is done. May you always protect the innocent and cut down the guilty. Narnians, I give you Protector Arianna of the Rossi Clan!" Aslan announced in his strong voice and all the Narnians dropped to one knee in acknowledgment of her authority, before standing and letting out a cheer. All except Devlyn, who planted on a fake smile, though on the inside was seething for being out done by his fianc__é__. _

_Arianna once again was laying underneath the stars, many things running through her head. Elijah had been missing for three days, and the cheetahs hadn't been able to pick up a scent since midday the day before. The 15 year old's mind was racing with all the different possibilities. Trying to take her mind off the situation and stop herself from crying she looked to the ring on her left hand, and absent mindedly ran a finger over it lightly. _

"_Why is this happening to us? What did Devlyn and I ever do?" she whispered, looking up to the stars as if they held all the answers to her troubles. Far off a lion starred sadly up at the same stars, his heart going out to the young elf. _

_The next morning she woke up and realized with slight shock she was late for training. So after making a quick stop at her tent to change she rushed off to the training field to meet Devlyn. Stopping at the edge of the field she could tell that he was stressed by the way he was sparring with the faun, who by the looks of it was having a hard time fending off the attacks. Arianna sighed and walked onto the field and drew her sword. She reached them just in time to use her sword to save the over worked faun from the wrath of her fiance. Devlyn's eyes met hers in a smoldering glare. Arianna turned to the faun._

"_You're free to go, Austere. I'll take it from here." Austere bowed his head slightly, breathing heavily. "Thank you, Protector." he said before walking away. Devlyn continued to glare at her, _"_Why did you stop us? We were almost finished." He stated angrily drawing his sword away from hers. Arianna admired his strong physique for a moment before answering. "No you were finished. Devlyn, that last blow, had I not stopped it, could have caused him some serious damage." She reprimanded easily. Devlyn rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sorry." Arianna's gaze hardened._

"_No, I don't want an apology you don't mean. I know you're upset and frustrated, but don't let it out by seriously injuring my soldiers. You want to practice that hard you come find me." She told him firmly, quickly and naturally assuming her leadership role. Devlyn rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say 'oh mighty Protector'." He said mockingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Arianna glared angrily at him and threw her sword behind her. _

"_Drop your sword." She spat. He quirked an eyebrow. "You can't order me around like your soldiers." He defended, though not sounding quite so sure of himself anymore. "Actually, I can. So drop your sword." Devlyn rolled his eyes again, but did as he was told. Just as it left his hand, Arianna swung at him. He had just enough time to duck before it hit him, but she then landed a swift kick to his stomach. He straightened as quick as he could and grabbed the next punch she threw and tried to throw one of his own, which Arianna also managed to grab. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily as he ripped his arm away from her and dropped her hand. "Well you obviously wanted to fight with someone. So come on, get to it." Devlyn shook his head and started to back away from her. "I'm not going to fight you Arianna." He told her firmly, crossing his muscular arms over his chest._

"_Why not? You're upset and this is what I'm here for. It's what we've always done." She told him placing her hands on her hips. Devlyn shook his head. "I'm not going to fight you because you're my fiance, and I'm upset, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Arianna let out a humorless chuckle. "That's funny because you've been acting like I'm nothing more than an annoying fly that's buzzing around your head."_

"M_y brother is missing Arianna, to say I've got a lot on my mind is a massive understatement." Devlyn said, clearly exasperated. Arianna quirked an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking about these last few days, I was talking about the last year. Ever since Aslan picked me, you've been different. Angrier more often, easier to annoy." Devlyn glared at her. "What are you insinuating?" he asked angrily. "I'm not insinuating anything. I'm blatantly stating that you're upset with the fact that I'm higher ranking than you, so you took it out on everybody else. The day Elijah went missing was after he had that argument with you and went for a walk in to the woods." Arianna shouted, now beyond even anger, though she didn't really mean it. She was just upset, but it hadn't really hit her until that moment; Elijah was actually gone, for good more than likely. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't have time to duck before there was a sharp pain in her cheek and her head flew to the side. She slowly turned her head back to stare wide eyed at Devlyn, far too shocked and hurt to speak or even cry. "It wasn't my fault, you're the one that let him go off. If you weren't too busy making yourself out to be better than everyone else here then he would still be here with us right now. You're just a selfish bitch that can't take the blame when something bad __happens." Arianna only continued to stare at him, with those horrified wide eyes. He had hit her and then called her a bitch. She knew she had over stepped the mark and was being a bitch, but he had never laid a hand on her before. Devlyn seemed to realize what he had done at the same time as her because he rapidly started to apologize, but it was too late, the damage had been done. "Arianna, I'm so-" he was cut off with Arianna's connecting with his face. "Fuck you." She spat angrily before walking away._

Edmund stood next to his brother, Liam, Elyra, and Elijah as they looked at the cave they had tracked the supporters to. "How many do you think are in there?" Edmund asked uncertainly. "Elyra said there was ten when Arianna was captured, but I'm sure there's more than that in there. Probably 20, maybe 30." Liam answered. "So what's the plan Peter?" Niall asked coming to stand next to his cousin, Devlyn not far behind him. Peter looked to his brother and the five elves. "The seven of us are going to sneak in there and see if we can get her out undetected. Susan will stay out here with the soldiers and if we aren't back in ten minutes they are to come in after us." Peter explained. Edmund, Elyra, Liam, and Niall only nodded to show they understood. Elijah studied the entrance while Devlyn contemplated the plan. "How are we going to get in undetected?" Elijah finally spoke up, nodding at the guards positioned by the entrance. Peter examined them carefully and began to formulate a plan.

"I have an idea." Niall said quickly, "What if I take the air away from them, not long enough to kill them, but long enough to knock them unconscious. After that, Devlyn can use the floor or the wall to determine where Arianna is so it won't take us as long to find her." the blond elf explained. Peter nodded. "Okay, Elyra go tell Susan the plan, but please hurry." Elyra rolled her eyes. "No I'm going to go at a turtles pa-" but she was quickly cut off by the Just King. "Just go Elyra." He told her, looking her squarely in the eye. Elyra nodded and ran to the Queen to inform her of the plan. Once Susan was aware of the change, she ran back to the others. "Okay, we have ten minutes." She said before nodding at Niall to go ahead.

"_I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it and I would've slapped me too, but I just can't marry you Devlyn." Arianna told him sadly. "Why not? Is it because I slapped you? I'm sorry, I feel horrible and-" Arianna cut him off. "It's not because of that, we've just drifted apart. You're angry all the time, I feel like I don't even know you anymore." _

"_So this is my fault?" he asked, anger once again coloring his once calm tone. Arianna shook her head. "It's no one's fault, we just... aren't meant to be I guess." Devlyn shook his head. "I don't believe that. I've loved you since we were kids and our parents always said-" Arianna cut him off kicking at a rock in pure frustration. "Exactly, we've never had the chance to love anyone else, and as for our parents, I don't think it's fair that they pushed us together from day one. I love you Dev, don't get me wrong, but I need the chance to find out for myself, not because people are telling me, if we're meant to be together or not." _

Arianna's eyes fluttered open as a large clang resonated through the cell, bringing her back to consciousness. Using the dismal strength she had she turned her head and saw Edmund at the door battling a dwarf. Arianna's vision started getting cloudy so she missed what happened, but the next thing she knew the Just King was kneeling next to her and placing a hand on her still bleeding stomach. Arianna groaned in pain. Edmund lifted her quickly and walked swiftly out of the cell.

"Elyra! Elyra, I've got her! We need to get her to Lucy quickly she's badly wounded!" He called to the elf at the end of the hall. Elyra nodded and waited for him to catch up. As the two set off to find the others, they were startled when Arianna started mumbling.

"Mother? Father?" she asked as tears rolled down her face. Elyra furrowed her brows, "I think she's dreaming."

_Arianna stood at the river she and her siblings used to play at as children. Looking to her left her eyes started to water as she saw two people standing next to her, two people she had thought she'd never see again "Mother? Father?" She asked hesitantly as tears started to stream down her face. The two adults nodded and smiled warmly at her._

"_Hello Arianna." Her mother said. Letting out a sob Arianna rushed into their arms. Her parents enveloped her in their embrace placing kisses on her head and whispering soothing things into her ears. After a few moments, Arianna pulled away and looked into each of their eyes. "I've missed you so much." She told them softly. _

"_And we have missed you too darling, but we've been watching and you have done so wonderfully." Her father told her with pride in his voice. "But I broke things off with Devlyn, and Elyra and Elijah were lost to me for a year...How can I have done wonderfully? Devlyn changed sides because of me." Arianna argued. Her mother chuckled and ran a reassuring hand over her hair. "That may be, but they all found their way back, didn't they?" _

"_And as for Devlyn, you were not happy with him. Not the way you are with the High King. Anyone can see that." Her father, Xavier, told her. "But you al-" Xavier shook his head. "I wanted you to be happy." _

"_So Peter and I doesn-" Genevieve cut her daughter off. "You and Peter are perfect for each other, and he makes you happier than you have ever been. You deserve it, so don't let anything hold you back from him." Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Xavier and Genevieve just smiled at her. _

"_You'll see in time." Xavier answered. "Now I think it's about time you headed back, don't you darling?" Genevieve asked quietly. "I don't want to leave you guys." Arianna stated looking down as a few more tears fell down her face. Xavier once again pulled his daughter into a tight embrace and tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes. _

"_You aren't leaving us Ari, we'll always be with you." Arianna nodded, sniffling a little. "Tell your sister we love her." Genevieve said. Arianna nodded hugging her mother. "Arianna!" The young elf leaned around her mother to see Devlyn's parents. "Tell Devlyn and Elijah we love them." Arianna nodded, silently promising them to do so. She turned back to her parents. They seemed to be trying to say something but the words she heard didn't match the shape their lips were making._

"_Arianna, wake up. Please wake up. I can't lose you. Not now. I love you! Please wake up!" Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. "Peter?" she asked as the river and her parents faded away._

Peter sat next to Arianna's bed back at the castle. He held onto her hand as he waited impatiently for her to wake up. He reached forward and moved a piece of hair away from her face and then kissed her forehead. "Arianna, wake up. Please wake up. I can't lose you. Not now. I love you! Please wake up!" He told her as her rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Not expecting any response he was surprised when she breathed out one word; his name. "Peter?"

"Arianna? I'm right here." He said anticipating her reply. Her eyes began to open slowly, and as she looked at the High King she started crying. Peter's eyes widened before he climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his chest.

"What's wrong? Arianna? Are you in pain? Should I get the doctor?" Peter asked worriedly, checking her over for any new injuries they may have missed. Arianna shook her head. "Just get me Devlyn." she choked out. Peter nodded, though he was also a little put out that she didn't want him to be with her right after she had woken up. He stood and started to head to the door when she called out to him. "You're just sending someone to get him right? I don't want to be alone." She asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Peter nodded. "You aren't alone. I'll send someone." He reassured her and went to the door. Niall was the one at the time that was waiting outside the room. The elf straightened when he saw the High King. "Get Devlyn and send him up here. Then tell the others that she's awake." Peter instructed. Niall nodded and rushed off. Peter climbed back into the bed next to Arianna and she threw herself into his embrace. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Peter called.

Niall and Liam stuck their heads into the room. "I couldn't find Devlyn, but this was on his bed. It's addressed to Arianna." Niall told the High King as he came into the room and handed him a folded up letter. Arianna looked up from Peter's chest to the letter. She could she her name written on the outside in Devlyn's messy scrawl. She took it from Peter. "Can I have a minute alone?" she asked softly. Peter nodded and climbed off the bed heading out of the room with Niall and Liam. Before shutting the door Peter looked back at the girl he loved. "I'll be right outside if you need me." Arianna nodded in understanding.

Arianna stared at the folded piece of paper for a few moments before finally opening it with shaky fingers.

_Arianna,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. The doctor said your stab wound looked to be from earlier that morning. If I hadn't fought with Peter back at the castle about the best way to get you, we would've been there three days earlier, and you wouldn't be in the condition you are now. _

_I knew before that it would be difficult for you to bare children, but now it's truly impossible according to the doctor. I know how much you love children, and it's now my fault that you can't have any. So, I'm sorry for that, but I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do._

_I don't belong in the castle, Arianna. I've done too much against Narnia, and I've done to much against you. I know you say you forgive me and Aslan says he forgives me, but I don't forgive myself. By the time you read this I will be long gone. _

_I need you to know this though. I love you. But I also love Susan, and I don't know who I love more. This is another one of the reasons that I am leaving. I know it is cowardly to tell you all of this in a letter, but you still need to know it._

_Right now, I am more a danger to the Pevensies rather than being someone able to protect them. I can't do what I need to, to protect them, when my jealousy of Peter gets in the way, and it isn't fair to be with Susan when I'm in love with the both of you. I'm taking some time to figure out what I want, and to try and become that person that you knew me to be before you were chosen as protector. _

_I'm sorry Arianna._

_All my love, forever and always._

_Devlyn_


	17. Afraid To Fall

**Yeah... So this chapter I really don't like it... It's a filler chapter and I honestly just wrote whatever came to mind. I havent started chapter18 yet because I'm still trying to determine which idea that I want to go with... Thank you to everyone who still reads this for being patient with my horrible updating skills. IM SORRY!**

Time moved quickly in the castle after Devlyn left. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months without Susan really realizing it. For the first week she had walked about not really sure what to do. The castle seemed darker without his presence by her side daily. After a while she realized he wasn't coming back anytime soon, so she did her best to move on and ignore the ache in her chest. She threw herself into the court and making sure everyone had the perfect etiquette down for when guests ever came to the castle. The one thing that remained the same for the first few months after Devlyn left was that Susan did not say one word to Arianna. Arianna who felt so guilty that Devlyn had left. Arianna who had done all she could to help Susan through it, but was just brushed off by the gentle queen. Arianna who lost not only one best friend, but the person she confided in most aside from Devlyn and Peter.

Arianna could still remember when Susan finally started talking to her again, though it was not the greatest thing to ever happen.

_It had been about three months since Devlyn left. Arianna and Peter were headed out to the garden to meet the others for a picnic. They passed Susan in the hall and Arianna turned around to look at her._

"_Aren't you coming to the picnic Su?" the Protector asked. Susan, who was having a particularly bad day, glared at the Protector. "Why would I go to a picnic where I have to spend more than five minutes with you? I'm not really in the mood for you today Arianna. You and your ability to make a man love you just by batting your eyelashes. Your ability to steal a man from the one he loves without anyone knowing. I'd rather fall in a pit of rabid wolves." Susan told her rudely. Arianna's eyes widened and she looked down guiltily. _

"_Susan!" Peter exclaimed. "Of course you side with her! Everyone does. Everyone risks everything for Arianna. Arianna this, Arianna that. What's so great about her huh? What does she have that I don't? Why does he love her and not me?" Susan exclaimed as tears started to fall down her face. "Susan, stop." Peter told his sister as he looked to his love and noticed that she was also starting to tear up. "Why? It's her fault he left. Why shouldn't I be upset? Who will it be next? Huh? You? Liam? Niall? Is there no man safe from Arianna's feminine wiles?" Susan asked angrily. Peter started to protest his sisters behavior, but was cut off by Arianna. "You know what? You have no right to speak to me that way? What have I ever done to you? Nothing. It isn't my fault Devlyn left, okay? That was his own decision. But don't stand there and insinuate that I am a whore, because you and I and everyone know that I'm not. Devlyn and I have history, and Devlyn always had stronger feelings for me than I did for him. You never had what we did so you don't understand what it's like to get over those kinds of feelings. I'm sorry that he left. I know you two were close, but he left because he couldn't handle the fact that he still loved me while he was in love with you. Now, if you feel that strongly about being around me, I'll let you spend time with your family at the picnic. I have other things to do. I'll see you later, Peter." Arianna said before walking off. She stopped after a few steps and turned around. "Also, there isn't anything special about me. Had it been you in my situation or anyone else for that matter things would have happened swifter. You know that and I know that. Any other problems that you have with me, you should see to it that they are dealt with, as queen you have that much power." Arianna turned walking again, but was stopped by Susan's voice._

"_Why don't I just have you sent away then? Have you sent away and Devlyn brought back?" Arianna shook her head. "It doesn't work that way." _

"_Oh? And why not?" _

"_Because I am here by Aslan's orders and not even a Queen of Narnia can order me away, and as for Devlyn, you can't force him to come back. That wouldn't be fair to him or you. As much as it pains me that my brother left. I know he had his reasons, but when he returns I can tell you that his welcome will not be joyful. I doubt from you either. So you may blame me for his leaving, but lets not lose sight of the fact that he left completely on his own. No one pushed him out the door, or forced him to admit how he truly feels. So, when you are done being upset with me I would appreciate it if the two of us could go back to normal. Until then, if it pleases your Highness, I shall just leave you alone, unless I need to be with you for my duties. Good day Queen Susan, High King Peter." Arianna nodded and walked away from the royals trying to hold in the tears. The pain of her brother leaving, leaving because of her, and the fact that Susan was so upset was only fueling Arianna's own pain. _

Elyra and Edmund sat on the ground in the training field breathing heavily. Edmund turned to the girl and watched the sun reflect off of her face for a few moments. He wouldn't admit this to her, or anyone else for that matter, but she was, to him at least Peter would give a different answer, the most beautiful girl ever. Edmund found himself lost in thoughts of his companion, as he found himself most of the time lately, only to be shaken out of his thoughts by said girl.

"You're doing it again." Elyra told him, while pushing him slightly to get his attention. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" the King asked. Elyra chuckled, but repeated herself. "I said, that this whole thing with Devlyn, Susan and Arianna has got me thinking lately."

"That's never good." Edmund teased. Elyra pushed him good naturedly. "What does it have you thinking about?"

"Well, I was also thinking about this when Peter and Arianna were fighting, but now its jumped to the front of my mind again." Edmund quirked an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this train of thought. "I've come to the conclusion that love sucks, and that I never want to fall in love. All I need are my friends and family. I don't need a man to make me happy, and I definitely don't want one that will be in love with two women at the same time. Or a cowardice one who will run, from not only both women, but his whole family just because he's having trouble deciding over someone who wants to be with him, and someone who's irrevocably in love with another man."

"So is this really about you not wanting to fall in love, or are you mad because Devlyn left? That's really more of what it seems like to me." Elyra shook her head and started picking at the grass. "No, well I don't know. Maybe. Its just I watch your sister and mine and see all that they go through for men and I've just come to the conclusion that love and men are not worth the pain. So if I ever start to fall in love, lock me in a cell." Edmund's heart sunk, but he didn't want her to suspect anything so he nodded.

"I see your point. Let's make a deal. I'll lock you in a cell and if I fall in love you have to knock some sense into me. Literally." Edmund told her. Elyra smiled and nodded. The two friends quickly shook hands. "Alright, well I need to go find Elijah and Lucy. Arianna wants me to let Lucy practice patching up fake wounds on me." Edmund nodded and watched as Elyra headed inside. Once she was out of sight the young King stood and decided to take a few laps around the training field hoping it would help to clear his head. After about two laps he stopped when Liam and Niall stepped out onto the field and headed over to him.

"Hey guys." Edmund greeted taking a drink of his water. Liam and Niall bowed slightly and set their training stuff down. "Evening Your Majesty." Niall said. Edmund shook his head. "You guys have been here for over six months. When are you going to stop addressing us so formally outside of meetings?" The Just King asked. Liam shrugged.

"Where are Peter and Arianna?" Edmund asked curiously. "I'm not sure, I know they were going to go down to the beach for a sunset picnic if it didn't rain. I'm not sure if they headed down there yet though." Niall answered. Edmund started to respond, but was cut off by a small squeal. Confused the King and the cousins turned and watched as Peter was doubled over with laughter and Arianna sat in the water of the beach mock glaring at him. "Well I guess that answers that question." Liam stated. "Did Arianna just squeal?" Niall asked. "I think so." Edmund stated. The three looked at each other. "Weird." they mumbled at the same time. They continued to watch the King and Protector as Arianna got out of the water and ran towards Peter and jumped him. The King caught her in his arms barely avoiding falling over before she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I wish I had that." Liam mumbled. Niall quirked an eyebrow. "What? Since when? I truthfully don't see the point of it all. I mean, who wants to lose themselves to someone else? It just doesn't all seem worth it if you ask me." the blonde elf stated.

"I think it is. You don't have to lose yourself to someone, sure you give up things, but you gain so much more." Liam defended. Edmund nodded in agreement. "Yeah like you aren't alone and you have someone who will always be there. Peter and Arianna are lucky. I wish I had that." Niall and Liam both quirked an eyebrow.

"You're a King for Aslan's sake. Go and find a woman then if you want it." Liam stated. Edmund shrugged. "Maybe I've already found one, she just doesn't feel the same." The just King stated watching his brother and his protector as they continued to spend their evening goofing off on the beach. Something they had very little time to do these days, which was starting to put a strain on things. Not to mention everything else that had been going on. Devlyn leaving, Susan refusing to have anything to do with Arianna, and the continued monitoring of anything that even looked like the Witch's supporters were once again getting ready to move.

"Ah let me guess. Miss ball of sunshine." Niall said clearly speaking of Elyra who had been in a foul mood with anyone who wasn't Edmund or Arianna the last few days. "I don't know what to do. I was just starting to build up the courage of telling her how I feel and then today she just throws out there, like it's nothing, that she doesn't ever want to fall in love. How do I make her see that it's not a bad thing?" Edmund asked looking to the sky.

"Well I don't know her as well as you do, but I would suggest giving her some time. At least until things calm down around here and Susan and Arianna aren't still so upset over Devlyn. You do know that she and Peter have been fighting again. He's upset because of how hard she's taken Devlyn's leaving and that she isn't doing anything to get Susan to forgive her. She's upset because he doesn't understand the fact that her brother/best friend/ new best friends love left because he was in love with both of them and because she's done all she could to fix things with Susan, Su just won't listen." Niall stated. Liam shook his head. His cousin could out gossip the women of the Archenlandian court, and that was a hard thing to do.

"They've been fighting about that since Devlyn left. It's nothing new." Edmund stated. "Yes, but a few nights ago he accused her of still being in love with Devlyn. That's why she didn't talk to him at breakfast, and spent the day training the soldiers until they could barely walk. She almost broke things off with him she was so mad he said that."

"How in Aslan's name do you kndow all this?" Liam asked. Niall shrugged. "My room is right next to Arianna's. The walls aren't very thick."


	18. When I Look At You

**_AN: So honestly I have no excuses for why this took so long. But just know that I am terribly sorry and I hope this chapter makes up for it... If anyone is still reading it. I want to thank DustLight126 for being wonderful and not only betaing this chapter but also writing the conversation between Susan and Arianna. I also don't know when the next chapter will be ready, because I honestly am not sure what I want to do with it yet, so I'm going to apologize in advance. Thanks go out to Mighty-Ducks18, princess emma of narnia, and DustLight126 for the feedback on the last chapter! It means ALOT! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters and plot lines, the lyrics are Miley Cyrus' and from the movie The Last Song. Okay on with the chapter! _**

**_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW_**

* * *

><p><em>When the waves are flooding the shore<em>  
><em>And I can't find my way home any more<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_When I look at you_  
><em>I see forgiveness<em>  
><em>I see the truth<em>  
><em>You love me for who I am<em>  
><em>Like the stars hold the moon<em>  
><em>Right there where they belong<em>  
><em>And I know I'm not alone<em>

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
><em>When there's no light<em>  
><em>To break up the dark<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
><em>And I can't find my way home any more<em>  
><em>That's when I, I<em>  
><em>I look at you<em>

_Miley Cyrus- When I Look At You_

"You are so insufferable! Why do you constantly bring this up? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not in love with Devlyn?" Arianna asked with increasing frustration as she and Peter stood in the garden. The day had started out well enough, but sadly was coming to a very unsettling close.

"Until I actually believe it." Peter retorted angrily. Arianna shook her head and took a threatening step towards the High King. "No, you know that I don't have any such feelings for him, but when you-" she jabbed at his chest forcefully "-are frustrated over any little thing, you like to throw it at me just because you know it will cause an argument! I'm tired of it Peter! This has been going on for months and I don't know what it is that you want me to do! But what I want from you, though, is for you to stop lashing out at me, because I've done nothing wrong!" Peter opened his mouth to reply, but Arianna continued before he could speak.

"And I swear to Aslan, if you say one word about what you perceive to be my apparent refusal to fix things with your sister, I will walk away right now and be done with you. It's not my fault she is still upset and it is not my fault she still refuses to talk to me. I have done all I can to reconcile with her, the rest is up to Susan. Now, I am going to go talk with the rest of the League to see if there have been any sightings or other developments reported to them. After that I am going to bed. Tomorrow, if you are in a better mood, feel free to come and find me, but if you are still going to behave like this, then don't bother." Arianna told him firmly. The elf leaned up and placed a quick kiss against his lips before walking away.

Peter stared after her retreating form, and began to mentally reprimand himself. Everything she had said was true and he hadn't meant to lash out, it had simply just happened. Truthfully, he was just tired. So much had happened these last few months, or at least it seemed it had. Devlyn's absence had taken it's toll on everyone in the castle. It had even affected Peter, who had never been particularly close to the older elf. Though most of all, he was frustrated with himself.

Walking over to a wooden bench, the High King sat and reached into the pocket of his trousers. Bringing his fist and the velvet box enclosed in it up to his face, Peter opened it and looked at the small circle inside. He'd been carrying the ring around since before Devlyn left, but had just never plucked up the courage to ask her; always slightly worried that Arianna would say no. The morning he had taken her to the cliff to watch the sunrise had originally been when he was going to ask, but like many of the other moments that would have been appropriate to ask, the Magnificent King had chickened out. Peter shook his head at himself. As a King, Peter prided himself on being quite courageous, never seeking out a fight with an enemy, but never walking away either. Never worried about getting hurt, he himself sparred with the soldiers during training, trying to better himself and them...Yet when faced with the prospect of proposing to the purple eyed fire wielding elf, Peter could not summon the courage to carry out his plan. So he took his frustrations out on his beloved, and he knew how annoyed she was becoming with him. He honestly couldn't believe that she had put up with it for as long as she had, that wasn't something she would normally do.

'_It's because she truly loves you. Quit being such a coward and propose already.'_ A voice whispered in his head. Peter shook his head again to disperse the thoughts and looked to the fading sun.

"What am I to do?" The high king asked aloud. "Maybe I should just walk up and ask her. Just finally spit it out." He mumbled. Contemplating the idea for a moment, Peter decided that's what he would do. So the High King stood and set out to find his beloved.

Approximately twenty paces and a door was all that stood between Peter and Arianna when his sister rounded the corner and bumped into him. Susan lost her grip on the papers in her hand and they fell to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"I'm sorry, Su." Peter said softly, bending down to help her pick them up. Susan just shook her head and smiled at him. "It's alright. Where are you headed? You have that look on your face." The Gentle Queen told him. Peter quirked an eyebrow. "What look?"

"The frustrated one that you wear when something that should have been done long ago is about to be done, yet you aren't sure if it's going to go right." Susan replied smartly. Peter stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. Was he really that easy to read? "So, are you going to tell me what it is you were about to do then?"

"To propose to Arianna." Peter mumbled. Susan's eyes widened and her mouth broke out into a cheek splitting grin. "Oh Peter, that's wonderful! Congratulations! How are you going to ask her? Do you have something really romantic planned out?" Susan exclaimed excitedly. Peter stared at her for a moment, his countenance a picture of pure confusion.

"Why are you so excited? You will barely look her way without breaking out in a scowl." Peter asked. Susan rolled her eyes. "I know I've been horrible to her these past few months and I've actually recently come to the conclusion that I've been taking the anger that I feel towards Devlyn out on Arianna, but none of that means that I don't want either of you to be happy. You're my brother, and she's the only person I could ever see you with, you're perfect for each other. Now, what's your plan of action, so to speak?"

"Well, I've been too scared to do it for so long, that I think I'm just going to walk up to her and ask before I back out again." Peter answered. Susan gasped, and started shaking her head wildly. The Gentle Queen was none to gentle when she then smacked her brother upside the head. "Peter Pevensie you can't just walk up to her and ask, especially while she's in a meeting with the League of Aslan. You have to do it somewhere private away from the castle. Honestly, what in Aslan's name were you thinking? Come on, we'll go to your study and get something planned out." Susan grabbed Peter's arm and started dragging him towards his study. "I hope you realize that if you had just walked in and asked her, she would have said no and insisted you did it properly and not in front of the whole League." Susan added knowingly. Thinking over it, Peter realized she was probably right.

Edmund awoke the next morning to a frantic pounding on his door. Standing quickly, worried that something might be wrong, the Just King rushed to the door and unlocked it before pulling it open. Coming face to face with his older siblings, neither of which gave off a distressed feeling, Edmund relaxed.

"Good morning. What is it that you need?" he asked, albeit somewhat sardonically. Peter and Susan exchanged looks before pushing their way into his room. "Yes, please come in." Edmund stated sarcastically. "What is it that you need this early in the morning?"

"We need you to distract Arianna for the day." Susan said, before she and Peter then continued to tell Edmund his part in their plans.

After waking, Arianna stood in front of her mirror debating on whether or not to go to breakfast. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry, she just didn't really feel like talking to Peter at the moment. Arianna scowled at the memory of their argument last night. It was becoming increasingly harder for her to just ignore his seemingly endless bad moods, and grumpy mornings, that usually ended with the two getting into another fight.

Arianna was just confused. Things had been going great, almost perfect even, and then suddenly it had all started snowballing. At first it was little spats, tiny ones that were easily brushed off with a few words or a playful smile, but then they escalated to huge blowouts that Arianna was sure the whole castle could hear sometimes. That wasn't what confused her though. No, what confused her was that these arguments always, always happened after Peter had done something incredibly sweet, then after a little time it seemed as if a switch would flip in his head and he was pissed off at her. She just didn't understand.

Shaking the thoughts from her head Arianna decided she would just head out to the training field through the kitchen and grab something to eat on her way. Skirting through the servants as they rushed around preparing breakfast, the Protector snagged an apple from the counter before continuing out of the castle. Once outside she turned and headed towards the training field only to be stopped by the sound of a chuckle. Turning she saw Edmund leaning against the side of the castle watching her with a knowing smirk.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Arianna said trying to ignore his pointed look. "I was just on my way to the training field to prepare for the day."

"Or you were avoiding my brother. This is quite a sight, our fearless Protector avoiding the High King." Edmund chuckled. Arianna sighed and nodded, not really in the mood to come up with another excuse. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with this Ed. We've been fighting non-stop for weeks and it's hard to focus on anything else. I feel like it's affecting my duty and I just...Don't know. What if we're fighting so much because he has changed his mind about me? I, uh, I don't think I can handle that Ed." Arianna confessed in long, rambling sentences. Then thinking about the fact that Peter was Edmund's brother she shook her head in an apology to the Just King. "I'm sorry. Peter's your brother and you probably don't want to hear this. Would you like to accompany me to the field or are you headed to breakfast?" Edmund ignored the girls question and pulled her into a hug. Arianna returned it gently, a little surprised though secretly glad for the comfort it brought her.

"Arianna, Peter loves you with all of his heart, and he has in no way changed his mind about you. To tell you the truth I have a feeling things are going to start getting better today." Edmund told her. Arianna raised an eyebrow in response, but chose to say nothing as she released the young King. "So shall we head to the training field?" Arianna nodded and Edmund lead the way. The two stayed out of the way of the others in the castle most of the day, choosing to spend it sparring and laughing with one another instead. A few hours before dinner they decided it was time to go inside and clean up. Both had just eaten lunch outside, Arianna still not feeling ready to face Peter just yet.

After they parted ways Arianna went to her room to bathe and change before dinner. Once dressed she pulled her hair back and away from her face. Quickly, she decided that she had been a coward long enough, and began to make her way to the dining hall before her courage could evade her. Upon entering she noticed something different, but couldn't quite place it until she glanced to the High King's seat and realized he wasn't present. She took her usual seat in between Peter's now vacant space and Elyra's occupied one. Elyra sent her a smile to which Arianna just replied with a nod. Noticing that Peter was the only one missing, Arianna became curious.

"Where's Peter?" she asked the table, not exactly sure as to who would know the answer. The Protector was quite surprised when it was Susan who answered her.

"He's in his study. There was an abundance of paper work today he had to sort through." Arianna nodded her understanding before looking back to her food and beginning to eat in silence, drowning out the chatter that was around her. Half way through dinner the Protector was surprised once again when Susan directly spoke to her.

"Arianna, would you mind accompanying me on a ride before it gets dark?" The Queen asked calmly. Arianna kept her expression neutral, hiding her shock, but nodded in response. Dinner finished shortly after and Susan directed Edmund to let Peter know that she and Arianna were going for a ride. Edmund nodded with an ill concealed mischievous smile before walking out of the dining hall and heading towards his brothers study.

Arianna and Susan headed towards the stables. Once there, Arianna observed Susan with thinly veiled suspicion as they saddled their horses.

The two rode in silence for a number of minutes before Arianna decided to be the one to break it. "Your Majesty, please don't take offense to this, but why did you ask me to accompany you? It's no secret that we haven't seen eye to eye these last few months." Susan sighed before turning to Arianna slightly and answering.

"No, it is not." Susan began quietly. "But Arianna, I have realized that the manner in which I have treated you was very wrong of me." Arianna opened her mouth to reply, but Susan cut her off by raising a hand and shaking her head, "I am ashamed to have to admit to it, but you did not receive the respect or fair treatment from me you deserve."

"To be honest though, I had wanted to blame you and only you for Devlyn's departure. And I have also come to realize that was never the case; Devlyn really is the only one who can be held accountable for his actions. It's him I'm angry at, you were just the unfortunate target of it." she finished resolutely, a sad expression on her face but her eyes begging, beseeching Arianna to forgive her for her stupidity.

Arianna considered the now contrite Queen before her, the woman who she could easily call one of her best friends. And she knew in her heart that she had already been forgiven.

"It's nice to have you back Susan." she said with a smile, which was easily returned by the Gentle Queen. "Thank you Arianna." she replied quietly.

The pair continued in a comfortable silence for another few minutes or so, before Susan stopped her horse and began to dismount. Arianna glanced at their surroundings, noting they were now at a small circular clearing surrounded by clusters of trees. One of these lead off to a gently sloping hill with a worn path running along the middle. Arianna too dismounted her horse as Susan made her way to the opening and gestured for her to enter. Although a little hesitantly, she complied and began to ascend the path.

Arianna continued to look around curiously as she walked up the path ahead of Susan. There was a feeling in her stomach that told her she knew where she was, but just couldn't place it yet. The trees started to become less dense the farther she continued to walk, and once she was out of the woods the realization of where she was hit her like a brick. She was at the cliff Peter had taken her to when she had told him she loved him for the second time. At the edge of the cliff stood Peter and Liam, and as Susan emerged from the woods Liam began to approach the Queen and Protector.

"I'll escort Queen Susan back to the castle." Liam told her. Arianna just looked with confusion between the two. Susan spoke before she could ask any questions though. "You and Peter need to talk. I'll see you back at the castle." Susan told her before leading Liam back through the woods, now leaving the High King and the Protector alone.

Arianna walked slowly towards the Peter. He gave her a nervous smile before extending his hand out towards her. Arianna took it gently and let him guide her to stand facing him. To her left was the water capped by the quickly setting sun and to her right the woods she had just emerged from.

"What's all this about?" Arianna asked curiously, and slightly nervous. Things tended to go badly whenever anything good happened. Peter looked out towards the water and began to speak.

"I've been...insufferable these last few weeks. I know. I also know that you are reaching your wits end with it. I just thought that maybe you would like to know what it is that's made me like this, before you make any decisions about us." Arianna drew in a deep breath. "Peter, I-"

"No, just listen. I need to say this all and then you can speak." Peter said firmly, looking back to her. "I haven't been completely honest with you. I know you aren't in love with Devlyn, that you don't have those kind of feelings for him. I've not been frustrated with you, but with myself. I've spent weeks questioning you. Asking questions that were ridiculous and pointless, when all I've wanted to do was ask you one question. A simple four word sentence that I haven't yet had the courage to ask." Arianna was quickly becoming more and more confused the longer that he spoke. It wasn't until he dropped down to one knee in front of her and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring that she realized what he was getting at. Her hands flew to her mouth in a silent gasp and tears filled her eyes.

"Arianna, I love you. With all my heart. With everything I have. At the end of the day, and in the midst of a crisis you are what keeps me grounded, what keeps me level headed enough to stay me and help make the decisions I need to. I've never felt this way about anyone and I honestly don't want to feel like this for anyone but you. You're the only person I can see when I picture what my future holds. The one person I imagine spending the rest of my life with. So now I kneel before you to finally ask; Arianna Rossi, will you marry me?" Arianna smiled at the High King and pulled her hands from her face to wipe away her tears. "Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed. The smile that appeared on Peter's face was one she had never seen before. It was a mixture of pure relief and pure joy.

The blond stood and placed the specially made ring on her left hand. He then pulled her to himself and placed his lips on hers in the most passionate kiss the couple had ever shared. One that expressed the complete and unadulterated love they had for one another that they knew would see them through any challenges they would face.


End file.
